


Ahora lo sé

by AlisaRB



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Nursing Home, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nurses & Nursing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaRB/pseuds/AlisaRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth trabaja como enfermera en la residencia Rosewood y es de las poquísimas personas que la señora Dixon parece tolerar, pero cuando la junta amenaza con expulsarla del centro si su comportamiento no mejora, Beth comienza a buscar a sus familiares y se topa de frente con Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I know it now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757090) by [AlisaRB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaRB/pseuds/AlisaRB)



> Es una idea a la que llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas. ¿Y si la madre de Daryl nunca hubiera muerto? ¿Y si el apocalipsis nunca hubiera llegado, y ella se hubiera encontrado con Beth? ¿Y si...?  
> Bueno, el resto tendréis que leerlo.

Beth estaba soplando a su café distraídamente mientras veía a los ancianos jugando a las cartas sentados en una mesa. Sintió una corriente de aire frío recorriéndola y se arrebujó aún más en su rebeca de punto, acercándose la taza a los labios para tomar un diminuto sorbo. Arrugó la nariz al notar la lava líquida corriéndole por la garganta.

—Estás aquí —oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Rosita inclinada sobre el mostrador, mirando su café con deseo—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? La cafetera está estropeada.

—Siempre me traigo mi termo de casa —explicó Beth, dándose la vuelta para pasar hacia el interior de la pequeña oficina y sacar el recipiente de su bolsa.

—Te amo —dijo Rosita, acercándole una taza para que Beth vertiera el oscuro líquido. La mujer se relamió al notar el olor invadiendo toda la estancia—. No hay nada mejor para el frío que esto.

Beth sonrió.

—Aunque ojalá pudiéramos tener calefacción. Tenemos una chimenea y no la utilizamos.

—No traga bien el humo —explicó Beth—, acabarían todos asfixiándose.

—Hablando de los ancianos —saltó Rosita, soltando la taza encima del mostrador y agachándose para rebuscar entre uno de los archivadores—. Necesito que vayas a ver a la señora Dixon.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo de siempre. Anoche volvió a tener uno de sus colapsos nerviosos y tuvimos que sedarla, pero esta mañana ya estaba casi igual de nerviosa. No deja que nadie más se le acerque. Si pudieras ir y estar un rato con ella…

—Claro —respondió al instante Beth, antes de soltar su taza de café junto a la de Rosita y salir de la oficina—. ¡Luego te veo!

—Chao —la despidió Rosita, guiñándole el ojo.

Beth se apresuró en recorrer la distancia que había hasta las habitaciones de los ancianos. Cuando llegó hasta la 412, tocó suavemente en la puerta y entreabrió ligeramente, asomando la cabeza por el hueco:

—Buenos días, señora Dixon —murmuró, sonriendo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

La anciana yacía en la cama, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana y los brazos llenos de vías por los que seguramente estarían inyectándole tranquilizantes. Muchas veces ni siquiera la oía, de tan medicada que estaba, y simplemente pasaba para ayudarla a asearse o llevarla al comedor. Sin embargo, aquella vez giró la cabeza y la miró largo rato antes de asentir.

Beth pasó y cerró la puerta tras ella, antes de acercarse hasta su cama.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana, señora Dixon?

—Mm… —murmuró la mujer.

—Voy a recolocarle las almohadas para que esté más cómoda, ¿de acuerdo? —la alzó poco a poco mientras la ayudaba a moverse—. Eso es, con cuidado. Ya está.

Volvió a taparla con las sábanas y entonces cogió el sillón que había junto a la cama y lo acercó aún más, antes de sentarse junto a ella.

—Hoy hace un día precioso, ¿lo ha visto? —Dijo, señalando hacia la ventana—. ¿Qué le parece si montamos la silla y vamos las dos a dar un paseo?

La anciana no respondió, y a pesar de que lo esperaba, no disminuyó la decepción que sentía cada vez que ella la ignoraba o se negaba a hacer algo. Había días en los que se mostraba menos reacia a hacer algo e incluso era capaz de intentar bajar por su cuenta hasta el comedor o comer algo, pero la mayoría de las veces –como aquella- la anciana estaba tan encerrada en su propio mundo que parecía incapaz de realizar hasta la más sencilla de sus tareas.

Nadie en la residencia sabía qué le había ocurrido a la desdichada. La mujer había llegado después de que se cayera por la ventana de su casa y se rompiera varios huesos. Los ATS dijeron que había sido casi imposible meterla en la ambulancia, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Lo único que quería era volver adentro, pero no podía moverse del suelo sin chillar de dolor. Tras casi dos semanas en cuidado intensivo, finalmente la llevaron a Rosewood. Era una residencia pública, sin apenas subvenciones ni fondos, pero al menos tenían una cama para ella y gente que se preocupara de que no volviera a caerse desde un segundo piso.

Al principio había resultado tan difícil acercarse a ella de cualquier forma, incluso con algo tan simple como intentar ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, que algunos de los auxiliares la habían apodado "la fiera". A Beth le parecía de todo menos divertido. Estaba claro que no había tenido una vida fácil si era tan desconfiada. Además, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, esos penetrantes ojos azules que tenía, la invadía la sensación de que tras esa mirada perdida se escondía más de una historia que ella estaba deseando escuchar.

Así que continuó yendo cada día a visitarla, a encargarse de ella personalmente. No fue especialmente difícil conseguir que le cambiaran los turnos para cuidar a "la fiera", pero sí que lo fue conseguir sacarla de su cascarón, sobre todo cuando le daban aquellos colapsos nerviosos en los que no había forma alguna de calmarla que no fuera con medicación. Pero poco a poco fue consiguiendo que saliera de aquella fortaleza que se había creado y empezara a compartir partes de su pasado con ella. No cosas muy trascendentales, sino más bien detalles pequeños, como que sus flores favoritas eran las margaritas, que su marca de tabaco preferida era Camel o que no había nada que le gustara más que aquellas revistas antiguas de temática pin-up.

Beth estaba danzando de arriba abajo por su habitación, tratando de recolocar bien las flores en el jarrón, abriendo más las cortinas y tratando de ponerlo todo en orden, tan concentrada que le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que la anciana la estaba llamando.

—Perdone, señora Dixon —se disculpó Beth—. ¿Qué decía?

—Cántame, Beth —rogó ella por un hilillo de voz—. Canta un poco, hoy hace frío...

A veces Beth se preguntaba si de veras entendía que lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido, pero de ninguna manera iba a hacer un comentario sobre aquello. En su lugar, se aproximó a su cama y sonrió.

—Claro que sí —le aseguró, antes de tomarle la mano con suavidad. Para su sorpresa, ella no se apartó de sopetón. Beth le sostuvo la mirada mientras cantaba en voz baja:

_Every man has a right to live,_

_Love is all that we have to give_

_Together we struggle by our will to survive_

_And together we fight just to stay alive_

_Struggling man has got to move_

_Struggling man, no time no lose_

_I'm a struggling man_

_And I've got to move on_

_. . ._

Y mientras la anciana movía la cabeza con suavidad al ritmo de su voz, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en los labios, Beth se reafirmaba una y otra vez en por qué había decidido empezar a trabajar en Rosewood. Por cosas así. Sólo por poder ver a personas como la señora Dixon en paz por unos minutos.

. . .

Beth ocupó una silla junto a Rosita y Lori en una de las mesas de la zona de descanso.

—Ya es el quinto que me tomo y sólo es la hora de comer —se quejó Lori mientras miraba su café.

—Sí, hoy ha sido un día movidito —coincidió Rosita, enterrando la cara en las manos. De pronto, levantó la cabeza, como si acabara de acordarse de algo. Rosita solía hacer eso con bastante frecuencia, por lo que había visto Beth—. ¿Sabéis qué es de lo que estaban hablando hoy los doctores?

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas —la riñó cariñosamente Lori. Rosita frunció el ceño, pero continuó igualmente:

—Esto es importante, Lori. Están pensando en expulsar a la señora Dixon.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lori con tono de evidente preocupación.

Beth levantó la cabeza de su sándwich tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba demasiado pendiente de ella misma como para darse cuenta.

—Al parecer están cansados de sus desvaríos, y se ve que ayer fue el colmo —Rosita se inclinó hacia delante antes de bajar la voz—: El doctor Jensen trató de meterla en la cama y ella le gritó unas cosas no muy agradables antes de arañarle toda la cara.

— ¿Fue ella? —intervino Beth. Aquella mañana, al ver la línea rojiza que se extendía a lo largo de su mejilla, se había preguntado si quizás tenía un gato especialmente revoltoso. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a preguntarle. El doctor Jensen era un hombre casi igual de anciano que sus pacientes y era, sin duda, el hombre más antipático que Beth se había encontrado en su vida. No importaba lo mucho que ella fuera educada, sonriera y tratara de hacerle levantar ligeramente las comisuras de la boca, él siempre permanecía con aquella expresión de seriedad inmutable.

Rosita asintió.

—Se cabreó tanto que casi pierde los papeles con ella. Después de que la sedaran, se fue directo hacia dirección y les dijo que no pensaba seguir trabajando en esas condiciones. Alexis y Frank juran que podían oírse los gritos desde la entrada —Rosita soltó una risita. Ella era de las que más odiaba al doctor Jensen.

—Pobre mujer —suspiró Lori—. Parece que no se dan cuenta de que es una persona. ¿Y qué van a hacer, echarla a la calle como si fuera un perro?

—No lo sé —su compañera se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que deliberarán y tomarán una decisión, pero a menos que cambie su comportamiento, dudo mucho que se le permita quedarse. Seguramente la enviarán a Versan.

— ¿Qué dices? —Saltó Beth—. Pero si ese lugar es horrible.

—Helen trabajó allí un tiempo. Dicen que tenían que calentar el agua en cacerolas porque no había agua corriente —comentó Rosita.

Beth abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo. Sus compañeras la miraron y suspiraron.

—Cielo, me temo que no podemos hacer mucho —Lori le cogió la mano con suavidad, tratando de apoyarla—. Sé que le tienes mucho aprecio, pero no es nuestra decisión. Nadie quiere ocuparse de ella, y no tiene a nadie que se encargue. No piensan gastar dinero en alguien que les dé más problemas —añadió con amargura.

— ¿Y si encontrara a algún familiar? —Dijo Beth de pronto, casi como si se hubiera encendido una bombilla en su mente—. Alguien que pudiera venir a pasar tiempo con ella, que la cuidara. Seguro que la dirección apreciaría eso. Así estaría más tranquila, mucho mejor.

— ¿Y dónde vas a encontrarlo? —Preguntó Rosita—. Tú estabas aquí cuando los ATS llegaron. En su casa no había nadie, y en los dos meses que estuvo en el hospital, nadie cogió el teléfono cuando llamaban. No creo que tenga a nadie.

—Pero, ¿y si lo encontrara? —insistió Beth. Lori suspiró.

—Entonces supongo que podrías intentar retrasar todo esto un poco más, pero eso no significa que… —pero Beth ya se había levantado de golpe, volviendo a toda prisa hacia la 412.

La señora Dixon estaba mirando al techo, con los ojos tan inexpresivos como siempre. Pegó suavemente en la puerta, pero aquella vez no esperó su permiso para entrar.

—Señora Dixon —comenzó—, necesito hablar con usted.

La mujer no contestó, pero hizo un ligerísimo gesto para constatar que la había oído. Beth se acercó a su cama inmediatamente.

—Necesito que hablemos de su familia —dijo directamente, sin andarse con rodeos. Ella no contestó, pero por la forma en la que sus hombros se tensaban, Beth supo que también había oído aquello—. Es importante.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, esperando por una contestación. Suspiró, casi desesperada.

—Escuche, por favor, no se lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. ¿Está casada? ¿Tiene marido?

—Marido no, marido no, marido no —comenzó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza demasiado bruscamente para ella. Beth la sujetó con cuidado por los hombros para tratar de calmarla.

—Está bien, está bien, no pasa nada —le aseguró Beth. Se quedó así hasta que los hombros dejaron de temblarle, y entonces apartó las manos, consciente de lo poco que le gustaba que la tocaran—. ¿Hermanos? ¿Tiene hermanos o hermanas con los que mantuviera contacto? —La mujer tardó un poco, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza—. ¿E hijos? ¿Tiene hijos?

Ni siquiera esperaba que le respondiera. Estuvo varios minutos con los ojos clavados en aquél techo lleno de manchas de humedad, casi como si estuviera en shock, antes de que sus labios se abrieran levemente. Lo dijo tan bajo la primera vez que ni siquiera la entendió bien al principio, pero entonces entendió.

— ¿Cajón? ¿Éste cajón, señora Dixon? —preguntó Beth, señalando hacia la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama. Ella no respondió, y entonces Beth abrió el primer cajón. Se encontró una caja de metal, el antiguo recipiente de lo que había contenido galletas de mantequilla. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y al ver que la señora Dixon no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, lo abrió.

Dentro había multitud de fotos. Algunas en un color desvaído, otras en blanco y negro, pero todas con la fecha y alguna anotación debajo. Beth fue pasando las fotos una a una, hasta que finalmente llegó a las más recientes. Se detuvo en la penúltima, que sacó del montón y sujetó frente a la anciana.

— ¿Éstos son sus hijos, señora Dixon? ¿Merle y Daryl? —preguntó.

—Mis niños —murmuró la anciana, girando levemente la cabeza hacia la foto. Alzó una mano temblorosa y cogió la foto—. Mis bebés.

— ¿Sabe dónde están? Quizás podría llamarles para que la visitaran. ¿Le gustaría?

La mujer levantó la vista para mirarla, como si hubiera vuelto a irse. Negó una sola vez.

—Lejos —dijo simplemente. Beth quiso gimotear de frustración. Tomó con cuidado la foto de entre los arrugados dedos de la anciana y observó la fotografía. Era una mujer –la señora Dixon, intuía Beth- de unos treinta y pocos años, y dos niños. El más mayor, de unos diez años, miraba a la cámara con expresión seria, mientras que el más pequeño, que Beth suponía, no tendría más de tres, tenía el puño enterrado en la boca, apoyado contra el pecho de su madre. Beth sintió que se le rompía el corazón. No era la primera ni la última habitante de aquella residencia cuyos hijos nunca aparecían, pero con ella era especialmente doloroso, porque lo único que era capaz de pronunciar era "mis bebés" en voz baja, en un tono tan angustiado que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo encontraré a sus hijos, señora Dixon —le prometió Beth.

. . .

Beth se pasó los siguientes dos días sin parar de corretear de un lado a otro, buscando números de información, preguntando a cualquiera que pudiera saber dónde estaban Merle y Daryl Dixon. Se saltaba sus descansos para comer para ir a buscar a los registros, a preguntar en cualquier comercio, a vecinos de cerca de donde vivían los Dixon. Pronto descubrió que lo máximo que conseguiría sacarles era dónde comprar droga, y desistió con aquella pista.

Acababa de enterarse de que la dirección iba a comunicarle a la señora Dixon que sería mejor si fuera trasladada a otro centro –como si ella tuviera _elección_ \- cuando recibió una llamada en medio de un descanso.

— ¡Beth! —La llamó Alexis desde la recepción—. ¡Es para ti!

Beth se apresuró en coger el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? —respondió, con un tono casi ansioso.

— ¿Beth? —reconoció la voz del oficial Walsh al otro lado de la línea. Shane era uno de los policías del pueblo, y junto con Rick, buenos amigos de su padre. Le conocía desde hacía años y él siempre había sido amable con ella—. ¿Por qué estás preguntando por los Dixon?

— ¿Les conoces? —preguntó, emocionada.

—Pues claro que les conozco, Beth. En la comisaría ya son celebridades —resopló—. Pero no entiendo por qué les buscas. Son mala gente, Beth.

—No pueden ser tan malos —protestó débilmente.

—He detenido a Merle Dixon varias veces, creo que sé de lo que hablo —replicó Shane.

—O sea, que sabes dónde están —contraatacó Beth.

—Yo… Dios —suspiró—. Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo sabes.

—Beth, no te mezcles con esa gente —su tono era severo ahora—. No quiero verme obligado a hablar con tu padre.

Ahora la que quería resoplar era ella. Tenía veintitrés años, por el amor de Dios. Quiso puntualizarle que ya no tenía trece años, pero dado que Shane era la única persona que podía guiarla hasta los Dixon, no podía arriesgarse a perder aquella pista.

—Su madre está ingresada aquí. Quieren trasladarla a Versan, Shane. No puedo dejar que le hagan eso —se le quebró ligeramente la voz—. Por favor, necesito encontrarles.

— ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos de todas formas?

—Quizás si… si vienen y están con ella y la junta ve que no va a causar más problemas la dejarán quedarse.

Shane volvió a resoplar.

—Si lo que estás buscando es a alguien que sirva de buena influencia para una vieja senil, estás detrás de la gente equivocada —respondió Shane, con un tono carente de humor.

— _Por favor_ —rogó Beth, sin importarle ya parecer totalmente desesperada. De veras que lo estaba. Esperó unos segundos en silencio, suplicando para sus adentros, hasta que le oyó suspirar.

—Yo no te he dicho nada, Beth. ¿Me oyes? Nada —farfulló, y Beth tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar un ruidito de alegría—. Apunta.

Beth sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la blusa y empezó a apuntar en un post-it el número que Shane le dictaba a toda velocidad.

—Lo tengo —murmuró con tono triunfal, dándole un golpe final con la punta del bolígrafo al papel—. Gracias Shane, te debo una.

—Ni las des, Beth —respondió él—. Pero eh, Beth.

— ¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado con esa gente.

—Lo tendré —le aseguró ella, sonriendo de pura felicidad. Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a empezar a marcar el que tenía frente a ella, pero entonces llegó el dichoso doctor Jensen y comenzó a echarle la bronca sobre si "no tenía nada que hacer".

Horas más tarde, cuando hubo llegado a casa, se tiró de cabeza al sofá, dejándose atrapar por la blandura de los cojines. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y echar una cabezada cinco minutos antes de ducharse y cenar cuando vio que se le había caído un papel del bolsillo. Entonces recordó de golpe y se incorporó bruscamente para alcanzar el teléfono.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras marcaba las teclas, y temió que se le saliera del pecho cuando escuchó los primeros pitidos de llamada. Sólo necesitó que sonara dos veces hasta que alguien contestó.

— ¿Diga? —Era una voz ronca y profunda, y le puso los vellos de la nuca de punta—. ¿Quién es?

Beth tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente.

—Hola —logró decir—. ¿Merle Dixon?

—Daryl —respondió la voz—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy-soy Beth Greene. Trabajo en la residencia Rosewood, junto a…

—Sé dónde está —la interrumpió la voz. Beth se felicitó internamente por ser tan idiota. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No es que Newborn fuera un pueblo especialmente grande.

—Cuido a su madre —soltó de sopetón—. En fin, ha habido un problema y…

—No puedo ayudarla —la cortó bruscamente. Beth se quedó momentáneamente muda por la rudeza de sus palabras.

—Lo siento, creo que no me he explicado bien. Su madre ha estado teniendo problemas de conducta y se nos ocurrió que quizás…

— ¿De dónde ha sacado éste número? —volvió a interrumpirla. A Beth se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero igualmente respiró y trató de mantener la calma.

—Es un pueblo pequeño —dijo solamente—. Ahora, si pudiera ayudarme…

—Ya he dicho que no puedo hacer nada. ¿Estás sorda? —gruñó, y entonces Beth sintió como si estuviera en llamas.

—Oiga, señor Dixon, no sé qué problemas ha podido tener con su madre, pero sigue siendo su madre. Están a punto de trasladarla y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero se acuerda de usted y de su hermano y sigue preguntando por ambos. ¡Tiene una familia que no la ha ayudado en todo este tiempo, pero que no importa lo que haya podido ocurrir en el pasado, _ahora_ ella le necesita! —soltó de golpe. Se cortó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que se había metido en camisa de once varas al decir todo aquello. Estaba prácticamente jadeando por el sofoco y la irritación, pero no le extrañaría lo más mínimo si le colgara. Una completa desconocida acababa de soltarle el que seguramente habría sido el sermón de su vida sobre su vida personal y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a mandarla al infierno.

Sin embargo, cuando hubieron pasado un par de minutos y aún no había obtenido respuesta, Beth se armó de valor y volvió a hablar:

—Señor Dixon, ¿sigue ahí?

— ¿Qué quiere que haga? —preguntó rápidamente él, en voz mucho más baja que antes. Beth se sintió secretamente orgullosa de haber sido capaz de aplacar un poco del mal humor de aquél hombre.

—Que esté con ella, que le haga compañía. Yo no puedo estar con ella a todas horas y no me gusta que esté sola. No tienen que hablar mucho, suele estar medicada —explicó, algo más calmada.

— ¿No hay más enfermeras que la cuiden?

—Como ya he dicho —comenzó ella—, su madre ha tenido algunos… problemas de conducta. No es que haya muchas enfermeras dispuestas a cuidarla. Por eso pensé que quizás, si veía alguna cara conocida, podría mejorar su estado.

Daryl permaneció en silencio unos segundos más.

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Mañana por la tarde le viene bien? ¿A las cinco? —oyó un gruñido que ella interpretó como un "sí, a las cinco me va bien" —. Hasta mañana entonces. Adiós, señor Dixon.

No se sorprendió cuando la línea se cortó sin que él se despidiera. No es que hubiera sido precisamente encantador durante su conversación, pero al menos se había dignado a venir, y eso ya era un gran paso.

Beth se apoyó más contra el respaldo del sofá y sacó la vieja foto del bolsillo, pasando el pulgar por encima de la cara del bebé.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —se preguntó en voz alta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Beth, la señora Dixon, y una caldera estropeada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Vosotros sabéis lo que significa perder la cabeza? Pues eso es lo que hago yo cada vez que escribo un capítulo.

Beth se pasó el día nerviosa, mirando constantemente al reloj de pared de la sala común. Nunca había sido la clase de persona que salta y es desagradable con nadie: no era la forma en la que la habían educado, y mucho menos su carácter. Sin embargo, aquél hombre parecía tener la capacidad de sacarla de quicio. A Beth le habían enseñado que jamás debía hacer suposiciones sobre alguien, y mucho menos si apenas se le conocía, y basándose en aquello, debería haberse mordido la lengua respecto al señor Dixon. Aunque _sí_ que conocía a la señora Dixon, o al menos, eso quería creer. Y cada día, cuando ella le sonreía lo más mínimo o parecía animarse algo, Beth no podía evitar preguntarse quién podría ser tan cruel como para abandonar a una persona tan herida como si fuera un lastre.

Por fin, tras mucho andar de arriba abajo por toda la residencia, el reloj marcó las cinco en punto, y prácticamente en ese instante, la puerta principal se abrió. En aquél momento Beth estaba agachada, buscando la ficha de uno de los residentes con una cuchara del yogur metida en la boca, y al levantarse se dio en la cabeza contra un lateral del mostrador. Siseó de dolor y cuando se incorporó, frotándose por donde se había dado el golpe con una mano y con la cuchara en la otra, se encontró a un hombre enteramente vestido de negro mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Beth se sintió enrojecer de pronto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aquél hombre era atractivo. No. Era _guapísimo_. Era la clase de hombre por la que Lori y Rosita se quedarían mirando en cuanto se diera la vuelta. Tenía el pelo largo que le ocultaba ligeramente los ojos, aunque eso no evitaba que no pudiera notar aquellas dagas azules atravesándola.

Parpadeó y, dándose cuenta de que debería hacer algo, soltó la cuchara en el mostrador y carraspeó, tratando de recuperar parte de su profesionalidad (y dignidad):

— ¡Hola! —Dijo, pintando una sonrisa en su cara—. ¿El señor Dixon?

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Beth salió de la oficina y se aproximó para darle un rápido y firme apretón de manos. Se sorprendió al notar que, a pesar de tener las manos ásperas y callosas, no era un contacto desagradable en absoluto. Retiró la mano rápidamente, mortificada por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en aquél momento, y se apresuró en desviar el rumbo de sus desvaríos para evitar el sonrojo que volvía a apoderarse de su cara.

—Por aquí, por favor —le indicó, señalando hacia los pasillos que conducían hasta las habitaciones. El hombre no dijo nada, pero Beth oía sus pasos amortiguados por la moqueta tras ella. Tragó saliva, furiosa con ella misma por sentirse tan tímida de repente, y por poco si no se confunde y llama a la habitación equivocada.

 _Relájate,_ se dijo.

Pegó suavemente a la puerta de la 412, y asomó solamente la cabeza, como siempre hacía:

— ¿Señora Dixon? —preguntó, sonriendo—. Le traigo una sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, antes de hacerle un gesto a Daryl para que pasara. El hombre la miró unos instantes antes de obedecer, y una vez dentro, Beth se quedó allí plantada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debería quedarse, debería marcharse? Una parte de ella, la sensata, le gritaba que se fuera, que allí no pintaba nada, pero era incapaz de desclavar los pies y dar media vuelta, así que se quedó plantada en la puerta, observando la escena.

Daryl no era un hombre muy alto, pero ocupaba bastante espacio en aquella pequeña estancia. Además, su aspecto contrastaba enormemente con la claridad de la habitación. Beth se fijó en su chaleco, con el dibujo de dos alas en su espalda. Se preguntó si sería de algún grupo de moteros. Si Shane decía la verdad –y el policía no tenía motivo alguno para mentirle- seguramente lo fuera.

Entonces, él se giró y se la quedó mirando fijamente, y Beth se sintió infinitamente pequeña.

— ¿Quiere que…? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero él se encogió de hombros y ella suspiró. La señora Dixon estaba mirando por la ventana, como de costumbre, prácticamente ajena a todo lo demás—. A veces necesita que le hablen un poco para… volver en sí.

—No sé qué decirle —murmuró él, volviendo la vista hacia la anciana.

—Quizás… —comenzó Beth, pero se detuvo. Era evidente que llevaban años sin verse por más falta de voluntad que otra cosa, y un reencuentro emotivo no era una opción. Así que habría que ir rompiendo el hielo poco a poco.

Se acercó a la cama de la señora Dixon y le cogió levemente la mano, lo que provocó que ésta se encogiera sobre sí misma. Al menos ya era algo.

—Señora Dixon —volvió a llamarla—, su hijo está aquí.

La mujer no se movió durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Beth estuvo conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo, hasta que finalmente, la anciana se volvió y la escaneó, con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que su hijo había heredado.

—Hijo —susurró la mujer.

—Sí, su hijo Daryl. ¿Le ve? —la apremió Beth, señalando hacia el hombro, que estaba incómodamente plantado en mitad de la habitación. Beth trató de sonreírle con suavidad—. Por favor, acérquese.

Daryl permaneció parado un momento antes de recorrer los pasos que le distanciaban de su madre. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar a la altura de Beth, se quedó quieto de nuevo. Beth se volvió para mirarle, confundida. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y parecía dirigir los ojos a todos lados excepto a ella o la anciana que yacía en la cama. Y de pronto, sin mediar palabra, se giró y salió a toda prisa.

Beth se volvió para mirar a la señora Dixon una vez más antes de seguirle por el pasillo. Por suerte, la mujer estaba tan medicada que seguramente creería que estaba soñando. Beth apretó el paso hasta que le alcanzó en la entrada, colocándose delante de la puerta.

—Señor Dixon, ¡espere! —Exclamó sin aliento—. Por favor, no se marche.

—Tengo que volver a la ciudad —gruñó él, con la vista fija en la puerta que había tras ella—. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó ella—. Su madre le necesita.

—Ni siquiera sabe que soy yo —replicó él con crudeza. Beth volvió a sentirse diminuta por segunda vez aquella tarde, pero no se amedrentó. Le había costado mucho encontrarle como para dejarle ir sin luchar.

—Claro que lo sabe. Se acuerda de usted y de su hermano Merle, pero cree que se lo está imaginando. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo. Tiempo y paciencia —añadió.

—Justo las dos cosas que no tengo —respondió Daryl, casi gruñendo. Beth exhaló de golpe por la nariz.

—Oiga —dijo, comenzando a cabrearse—, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero sé que lo que fuera que ocurriera se acabó. Ella ya no es la misma. No puede culparla por algo que ahora seguramente no recuerde —terminó, mirándole fijamente, tratando de que sus ojos se encontraran. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, vio enfado, rabia, frustración, y el brillo de algo que Beth trató de descifrar, sin éxito. Intentó hacerle encajar en su cabeza todo lo que acababa de decirle, pero él no parecía dispuesto a colaborar.

— ¡Beth, la caldera sigue rota y el cretino del técnico dice que no…!—Rosita apareció tras una esquina, y se calló al instante al ver a Beth tratando de "impedir el paso" a un hombre dos cabezas más alto que ella. Beth apartó la mirada, sólo un instante, pero fue suficiente como para permitirle huir.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar, él ya se había marchado en su enorme motocicleta, oculto tras una nube de humo.

* * *

Dos días después, mientras Beth intentaba decidirse entre ser saludable y comerse una barrita de cereales o lanzar la sensatez a la porra y comerse una chocolatina Mars, escuchó un rugido en el exterior. Al principio creyó que estaba desvariando, pero entonces, cuando se apartó de la vieja máquina expendedora y se asomó a la ventana, le vio. Estaba bajando de la moto, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba entrando por la puerta. Giró violentamente la cabeza para verle pasar, y entonces él la localizó allí parada, escaneándole de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó, una vez hubo llegado hasta él. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—El otro día oí a su compañera diciendo que necesitaban a alguien que arreglara la caldera. Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo solamente, volviéndose a encoger de hombros cuando ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Beth sonrió, tan ampliamente que empezaron a dolerle las mejillas.

—Eso es muy amable por su parte —dijo suavemente—. Iré a hablar con mi jefa. Por favor, siéntese —y señaló a uno de los desvencijados sillones de la entrada, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones. Tuvo que contenerse para no trotar mientras se dirigía en busca de Lori. Ni loca iba a contarles aquello a sus superiores. Acabarían echándole la bronca con que no debía tomar decisiones sin consultarles primero, y lo que último que necesitaba era que la despidieran. Bastante poco cobraba como para encima quedarse en paro.

Lori la escuchó en silencio mientras ella se explicaba a toda velocidad. Una vez hubo terminado, la mujer alzó las cejas y se inclinó para ver a Daryl, sentado casi en el borde del sillón, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y jugueteando con sus dedos, antes de volverse hacia Beth y mirarla inquisitivamente. Beth enrojeció.

—No es lo que te piensas —aclaró.

—Ajá —contestó Lori.

—De veras —insistió Beth—. Es el hijo de la señora Dixon.

—El familiar más macizo que ha entrado por estas puertas —saltó Rosita, que acababa de entrar. Lori le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Siempre tienes que meterte en conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó la mujer.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan mandona? —replicó rápidamente Rosita. Lori abrió la boca para lanzarle su contestación, pero fue interrumpida por Beth.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Beth. Lori suspiró.

—Sí, claro, yo soy la primera a la que le apetece tener agua caliente, pero hazme un favor y evita que le vea Jensen o nos cortará la cabeza a las dos.

—Entendido —aseguró Beth con una sonrisa, antes de volver hacia la entrada.

Daryl seguía allí sentado, con la vista fija en sus manos, y alzó la cabeza cuando la oyó llegar.

—A mi jefa le parece bien —dijo ella.

—Vale —respondió Daryl—. Voy a por las herramientas —Beth asintió y esperó.

Cinco minutos después, mientras ella le guiaba hasta la sala de calderas, el nerviosismo comenzaba a hacerle mella. Sólo había entrado allí dos veces desde que había empezado a trabajar en la residencia, y siempre a toda prisa, para evitar encontrarse con las cucarachas que tan felizmente habitaban allí abajo. Beth no tenía una excesiva antipatía hacia los insectos, pero las cucarachas superaban con creces su límite de tolerancia.

Llevaban un buen rato allí abajo, y Beth estaba constantemente cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, observándole trabajar, pasándole herramientas de vez en cuando, y a Daryl no se le pasó por alto las miradas nerviosas que la chica lanzaba en todas direcciones.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada, es sólo… —tragó saliva, avergonzada—. No me gustan mucho las cucarachas.

Daryl soltó una risa –profunda, roca y casi gutural- y a Beth se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Inspiró bruscamente y se contuvo para no desinflarse como un globo.

—No son santo de mi devoción —contestó él, con la vista fija en su tarea—. Esto ya está.

—Muchísimas gracias —soltó ella inmediatamente—. ¿Cuánto es?

—Nada —respondió él, pero Beth negó con la cabeza.

—No, en serio, ¿cuánto?

—No lo hago por el dinero —replicó Daryl.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

Daryl la miró y se quedó en silencio, bajando la vista hacia el suelo. Beth tardó un par de segundos en comprender.

—Sólo tiempo y paciencia —repitió Beth en voz baja.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó él, sin atreverse a cruzar sus ojos con los de ella.

Beth se encogió de hombros.

—El que necesite para volver a ser ella —murmuró simplemente. Permanecieron unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que Beth volvió a romperlo—: Sería mejor si subiéramos.

Daryl hizo un sonido de asentimiento, y la siguió escaleras arriba, de vuelta a la primera planta. Beth le acompañó hasta la puerta, sin forzarle a que la viera si no se sentía preparado.

—Espere un momento —le detuvo ella, sujetándole por la manga. Salió corriendo y sacó las monedas del bolsillo a toda prisa, introduciéndolas y sacando el dulce envuelto antes de volver hacia la puerta—. Si no me deja que le pague, al menos déjeme invitarle a esto.

Daryl observó la chocolatina con expresión de incredulidad. La miró, pero ella sólo sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias —farfulló él.

—A usted —respondió Beth inmediatamente. Sus dedos se rozaron un instante en cuanto ella le pasó la chocolatina, y justo entonces la recorrió una corriente eléctrica. Le apretó la mano sin poder evitarlo, y sintió que la embargaba la vergüenza, pero al menos no se sonrojó. Cuando levantó la cabeza, él parecía más incómodo que ella.

—Adiós, señor Dixon —le despidió ella.

—Adiós…

—Beth. Beth Greene.

—Adiós, enfermera Greene —dijo él, atravesándola una vez más con aquellos acerados ojos azules antes de marcharse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y por favor, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Beth, y un "ni contigo ni sin ti" para SIEMPRE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta esta historia y me encanta escribirla, y me encanta repetir el verbo encantar.

Beth estaba ordenando cajas de medicamentos cuando Rosita entró a toda velocidad, como una estampida de búfalos, lanzándola de cabeza al interior del armario.

— ¡Beth, no te vas a creer…!

—Espera, espera —la cortó Beth, tratando de salir de aquella trampa mortal en la que su amiga la había incrustado. Soltó las cajas de medicinas que llevaba en la mano en un estante y se volvió para escucharla—. Vale, _ahora_.

— ¡Es que es muy fuerte! —restalló Rosita, enfurecida—. ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Fue entonces cuando Beth se dio cuenta de que Rosita llevaba un papel en la mano. Lo cogió y empezó a leer, frunciendo el ceño más y más conforme avanzaba:

_Estimados empleados:_

_Debido a la falta de recursos y a la difícil situación por la que estamos pasando en estos momentos, nos vemos obligados a reducir las jornadas laborales para eliminar gastos. En los próximos días les iremos informando de sus nuevos horarios y turnos._

_Muchas gracias de antemano por su colaboración y su impagable labor._

_Dawn Cooper, directora del centro_

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? —Saltó Rosita en el instante en el que Beth despegó los ojos del papel—. Estaban colgados por todas partes esta mañana—. ¿Gracias por su impagable labor? —Rosita bufó—. Tan impagable que llevamos meses sin ver ni un centavo.

—Entonces ahora, ¿qué? —Preguntó Beth—. Yo necesito trabajar más horas.

—Y yo —contestó Rosita—. ¿De qué se piensan que vivimos, del aire?

Beth respiró temblorosamente, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia la hoja, releyendo aquellas líneas una y otra vez, como si eso fuera a cambiar las palabras mágicamente.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Dijo de pronto Rosita—. Deberíamos ir a hablar con Dawn.

—No va a servir de nada —ambas se giraron cuando escucharon la voz de Lori, que entraba en ese momento con una caja. La soltó ruidosamente en el suelo y empezó a quitarse el polvo e las manos—. Vengo de hablar con ella.

— ¿Y…? —la instó Rosita, cuando pasaron unos segundos sin que Lori añadiera nada más.

—Y —continuó—, me ha dicho que "todos debemos hacer sacrificios por el bien común".

— ¡Que le jodan!

— ¡Rosita! —Saltaron Lori y Beth, ésta última girándose para comprobar que nadie más la había oído—. Eso te podría costar el trabajo.

—Pero, ¿qué trabajo? Esto es esclavitud, no fastidies —replicó Rosita, con los brazos en jarras—. No nos pagan, nos cambian los turnos cuando les da la gana, y encima nos dicen que es por el bien de todos. Yo creo que es más bien por el bien de los que tienen poder de verdad en este sitio, como nuestra _querida_ directora. Estoy segura de que ella no tiene problemas para llegar a fin de mes. A ver cuánto tardan en empezar a echar gente.

Entonces Lori rompió a llorar, enterrando la cara entre las manos. Beth y Rosita se miraron, alarmadas, antes de lanzarse a sujetarla, como si fuera a caerse de un momento a otro.

—Lori, tranquila, no era en serio —se apresuró en corregirse—, todo irá bien.

—Nada va a ir bien —negó Lori—. Seguro que van a despedirme a mí.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —Saltó Beth—. Eres la que tiene este sitio en pie, Lori, incluso Dawn se da cuenta.

Lori sacudió la cabeza, y apartó las manos de su cara.

—Estoy embarazada —y volvió a sollozar. Sus compañeras volvieron a mirarse, confundidas.

—Pero eso es una buena noticia, Lori —la consoló Beth, sonriendo—. Eso es genial.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardará Dawn en despedirme? Ni siquiera nos pagan, ¿por qué iban a pagarme la baja por maternidad?

—Eso es ilegal —respondió Rosita firmemente—. Se les caería el pelo si te despidieran por eso. Además, si tuvieran que despedir a alguien sería a mí. Todos sabemos que tú trabajarías más embarazada de ocho meses que yo en dos semanas.

Lori empezó a reír nerviosamente, e incluso Beth soltó una risita, relajando el ambiente al instante.

—Aún tengo café en el termo —dijo Beth—. Vamos a tomarnos una taza y nos calmamos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Dios, date prisa —la urgió Rosita, presionando con suavidad a Lori en la espalda para que caminara—. Con esta mierda de cafetera que nadie arregla hace semanas que no me tomo una taza decente.

—Ni siquiera eso hacen —añadió Lori, pero esta vez con tono jocoso, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Beth entrelazó un brazo con el de Lori e igual hizo su compañera.

—Bueno, siempre podemos pedirle a Beth que llame a su amigo, el macizo manitas —saltó Rosita burlonamente.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirar a Beth con una sonrisita pícara.

—Parad —protestó ella, ruborizándose—. Es el hijo de una paciente.

—Pues vaya hijo —suspiró Lori—. No me importaría tener a la señora Dixon de suegra.

—Basta —musitó Beth, hundiéndose en sí misma.

—Cómo se nota que estás casada y a prueba de suegras —dijo Rosita—. De suegras nada, sólo él y yo. Que me haga un apaño.

— ¡PARAD! —gimió Beth, mortificada, antes de que sus compañeras empezaran a reírse escandalosamente. Beth era la más joven de todas, y sin embargo, a veces sentía que ella era la adulta y sus amigas las adolescentes de instituto. Justo como en ese instante.

* * *

Tres días después, Beth salía del supermercado cargada con dos bolsas en una mano y el recibo en la otra. Su cara se volvía una pequeña arruguita cada vez que tenía que leer aquél dichoso papelito. Aquella mañana se había sentado a hacer cuentas y a escribir una cuidadosa lista sobre las cosas esenciales que debería comprar. Sólo lo imprescindible, se dijo. Pero pronto descubrió que la mitad de sus armarios y la nevera se dedicaban a acumular más polvo que otra cosa. Así que la lista fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que finalmente ella acababa haciendo la compra de la semana como una loca que se preparara para el apocalipsis.

Por suerte, el viernes – _al fin_ \- le darían la paga del mes. Eso no significaba que no le debieran dos meses de atrasos, pero al menos tendría dinero para treinta días más. Treinta días más sin sudar cada vez que llegaba una carta del banco o alguna factura.

Llegaría el día en que volvería a ocurrir, mucho más pronto que tarde, pero ese día no era hoy.

Y Beth no pensaba preocuparse más por aquél día.

Se detuvo en un semáforo mientras se guardaba el ticket en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cogió una de las bolsas con la otra mano para repartir el peso y su vista empezó a vagar por la calle, hasta que se fijó en la magnífica motocicleta que estaba aparcada en la acera de enfrente. En la diminuta comunidad donde se asentaba la granja de sus padres, una cosa así habría sido el tema de conversación durante al menos tres días, pero allí, en un pueblo medianamente más grande, donde no conocía a todo el mundo, aquello no era nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo objeto de admiración. La clase de máquina por la que su hermano habría suspirado como una colegiala enamorada.

El semáforo se puso en verde y ella cruzó. Ni siquiera supo por qué se detenía junto a aquella bestia con ruedas, pero la luz del sol la hacía brillar como un diamante oscuro y era casi atrayente.

Ni bien había alzado un dedo para tocarla, oyó un carraspeo que la hizo girarse de golpe.

—Señor Dixon —jadeó, apartando la mano de golpe. El corazón le martilleaba violentamente en el pecho, y mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en él lo más mínimo. De hecho, lo hacía cada día. Cada vez que iba a ver a su madre, cuando veía aquellos ojos azules que comenzaban a tornarse desvaídos, ajenos al mundo exterior, y que sin embargo parecían conservar un deje del fulgor que antaño habían poseído. El mismo fulgor que ahora la atravesaba.

Él la miró, luego a la moto, y luego de nuevo a ella, inquisitivamente.

—A mi hermano Shawn le encantan las motos —sintió la necesidad de explicar—. Y ésta es… impresionante.

Creyó ver un ligero brillo de orgullo antes de que se desvaneciera de golpe.

—Y… —comenzó él en voz baja—. ¿A usted?

Beth parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿A mí qué?

— ¿Le gustan? Las… motos —añadió, casi tímidamente. Beth no era capaz de entender por qué se escondía tras una cortina de pelo. Era ella la que se sentía anclada al suelo cada vez que él la miraba así.

Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. No había muchas así en mi pueblo. Además, creo que a mi padre le daría un infarto si me viera montada en algo así —contestó, sonriendo débilmente. Para su sorpresa, Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma breve y casi imperceptible.

Permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que ella se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Vive usted por aquí?

—Nah —respondió él—, sólo he venido a comprar unas piezas.

—Oh, vale —Beth se sintió ridícula, allí plantada, mirándole. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de intentar algo que decir—. Su madre está muy bien, aunque le echa de menos.

Un gruñido fue lo que recibió por contestación, y de pronto, el ambiente pasó de ligeramente incómodo a tenso como para poder cortarlo con un cuchillo.

—Sé que usted tendrá cosas que hacer, y trabajo, y todo eso —continuó ella—, pero quizás si hablara con su hermano podrían…

—Mi hermano no está por aquí —la cortó él ásperamente—. Sólo yo.

— ¿Y cree que podría pasarse para verla algún día? ¿Un día que tenga libre?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, sólo una hora. Estoy segura de que estaría muy feliz de verle —insistió ella, sonriendo. Él se rascó la cabeza un instante antes de mirarla y asentir—. ¿De veras? Qué le parece… ¿mañana?

Otro gruñido afirmativo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, entonces, señor Dixon —dijo ella, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pilló por los pelos su voz antes de girar la esquina:

—Hasta mañana, enfermera.

* * *

Beth se pasó el resto del día de aquí para allá, mirando el reloj, impaciente, pero él no apareció. No podía evitarlo. Se pasó las horas girando la cabeza hacia la puerta, esperando verle entrar, pero la desilusión sólo crecía conforme avanzaba el día y sólo pasaban trabajadores y familiares, ninguno con el apellido Dixon.

Eran cerca de las diez. Beth estaba cambiándose, quitándose aquél viejo uniforme y poniéndose su ropa de verdad. Era casi como cambiar de piel. Ya no era la enfermera Greene, o Greene, era simplemente Beth, Bethy, la hija pequeña de Hershel que se había vuelto loca y se había mudado a otra ciudad, alejada de toda su familia, para trabajar en una residencia que se caía a pedazos.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos de la residencia y se despidió en voz baja de Joan, la recepcionista, antes de salir. La recibió un golpe de aire frío, y ella se arrebujó aún más en su abrigo.

Fue entonces cuando le vio, cubierto en aquella cazadora y aquél dichoso chaleco, apoyado contra la motocicleta, fumando un cigarrillo. Se veía más la nube de humo que a él mismo. Era un lugar oscuro donde había dos farolas, cada una colocada en un extremo de la propiedad.

Sus pies se movieron antes de que su cerebro procesara la información. Si él se dio cuenta de que ella se acercaba, no dio señales de ello. En su lugar, siguió fumando, con la vista fija en el cemento que había bajo sus pies.

Beth llegó hasta él sin aliento, jadeando.

—Señor Dixon —comenzó, con voz temblorosa—, ¿dónde estaba?

Él levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándola un instante antes de volver a bajarla. Beth sentía la rabia fluyendo.

—Señor Dixon —repitió—, le estoy hablando.

Pero él seguía mudo, y ella ya estaba harta.

—He estado esperándole todo el día —dijo—, todo el día, pendiente de si usted llegaría a cualquier hora para ver a su madre durante cinco minutos. He tenido que morderme la lengua para no decirle nada, y, ¿sabe qué? He hecho bien. Ninguna madre quiere saber que su hijo hace promesas que luego no cumple.

Esperó que Daryl dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero se limitó a exhalar otra nube de humo. Ella suspiró.

—Llevo casi doce horas trabajando, ¿y sabe qué? Estoy cansada de lidiar con usted. Es incorregible. Da igual lo que le diga, ¿verdad? Da igual que sea usted mejor persona de lo que intenta aparentar. Va a seguir prometiendo que vendrá para librarse de mí, y luego no aparecer. Pues ya no pienso hacerlo más. Si quiere verla, ya sabe dónde está. No pienso perseguirle ni un día más.

Y con eso, se giró y empezó a caminar enérgicamente hacia los portones de la salida, sujetando más firmemente el asa de su bolso mientras se alejaba.

—No podía entrar —su voz le hizo detenerse en seco. Lenta, muy lentamente, como si fuera una trampa, Beth se dio la vuelta.

—Entró el otro día sin problemas —respondió ella con desconfianza, sin dejar de estrujar el asa del bolso con fuerza.

—No… podía —repitió, levantando la vista, y entonces Beth comprendió. Suavizó la expresión, sintiendo cómo la tensión dejaba sus hombros, antes de volver a andar, esta vez en dirección a aquél dichoso hombre.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo solo —le dijo con suavidad, antes de alargar la mano para rozarle el brazo—. Ni tiene por qué forzarse. Poco a poco.

Y sonrió débilmente, como tratando de infundirle ánimos. Finalmente, él se atrevió a mantener su mirada con la de ella, relajándose visiblemente.

—Siento que me esperara —farfulló.

—No importa —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos momentos, simplemente permaneciendo allí.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa? —preguntó finalmente él, señalando hacia la moto. Beth negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No hace falta. Además, me gusta caminar —explicó Beth. Él asintió.

— ¿Le importa si la acompaño? —la pregunta le pilló desprevenida. De pronto, se sintió como él, casi muda. No tuvo otra cosa que hacer que asentir.

Caminaron en silencio, con los sonidos lejanos de algún coche de fondo. Beth no se atrevía a mirarle y él no decía nada. Se sentía casi como si volviera a tener dieciséis años, tímida e incapaz de abrir la boca para decir nada útil.

— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? —le preguntó él, sorprendiéndola por decimoquinta vez aquella noche. Beth se sobresaltó, no esperando oír su voz.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ayer dijo que… —es tan tímido, pensó Beth—, que en su pueblo mi moto hubiera sido el cotilleo. ¿Se mudó hace mucho?

—Ah —dijo Beth, comprendiendo, antes de asentir—. No, en unos meses hará un año. Tuve suerte, la verdad, encontrando trabajo nada más terminar la universidad.

Él hizo un sonido que ella interpretó como "ajá".

—Y no tiene que llamarme de usted —aclaró ella—. Sólo soy Beth.

Daryl asintió.

—Lo mismo —musitó. Beth sonrió—. ¿Te gusta trabajar en la residencia?

—Me encanta —contestó ella inmediatamente—. Todo el mundo me decía siempre que debería ser profesora o cuidadora de niños, porque se me dan bien, pero los ancianos también son personas muy interesantes. Tienen un montón de cosas que enseñarnos. ¿Y a ti te gusta tu trabajo?

Daryl tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—, sólo arreglo cosas, no es nada fijo.

—Pues se te da muy bien, a juzgar por cómo quedó la caldera —respondió ella, sonriendo. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No es nada.

—Sí que lo es —contraatacó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Él no respondió, y Beth lo tomó como una pequeña victoria.

Siguieron caminando en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a su portal. Beth tardó más de lo que solía en sacar las llaves.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme —le agradeció—. Ha sido un detalle.

—No es nada —volvió a decir, y ella rió.

—Por cierto —dijo de pronto, recordando—, ¿qué va a hacer con la moto?

Él la miró un instante antes de sonreír levemente.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes vigilarla bien hasta que vuelva —dijo, con una voz tan grave que Beth se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Vale —susurró, sin aliento.

—Buenas noches, Beth.

—Buenas noches, Daryl.

Sintió que le temblaban las piernas en el momento en el que él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, como si no tuviera que seguir anclada al suelo. Jadeó ligeramente cuando él se volvió, sólo un instante para mirarla, y se giró inmediatamente.

Y cuando él hubo girado la esquina, y sólo entonces, se permitió soltar una risita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado, review! Y si no, también y me criticáis a gusto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Beth, Rosita y un café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya empieza a tomar forma todo, más o menos.

Beth pasó otros dos días sin tener noticia de Daryl. Se dijo que era una estupidez pensar tanto en alguien que probablemente la recordaría como a un estorbo, pero no podía evitarlo: su Triumph seguía aparcada allí fuera, brillando casi agresivamente.

No fue hasta el tercer día, mientras estaba tomándose un café con Alexis, que él apareció por la puerta. Ella levantó la vista de la taza y se le quedó mirando, quizás demasiado rato, o quizás sólo lo suficiente para que empezara a cambiar el peso de pierna nerviosamente. En cualquier caso, ella se apresuró en ponerse en pie al notar su incomodidad y le sonrió.

—Hola —le saludó ella, tratando de no sonar demasiado nerviosa.

—Sólo he venido a por la moto, y… —comenzó, pero su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta quedarse en silencio, rascándose la cabeza distraídamente.

—Ya —respondió Beth, casi sin aliento. Tragó aire y volvió a sonreír—. Has tenido que estar ocupado, ¿no?

Él alzó una ceja, confundido.

—Quiero decir, para tardar tres días en recogerla, y —carraspeó, sintiéndose estúpida—, bueno, eso —terminó, bajando la cabeza de golpe.

 _Bravo, Beth_ , se dijo a sí misma, _¿y a ti qué te importa lo que haya tardado en venir a buscarla o por qué? ¿Y por qué llevas la cuenta?_

—He ido a cazar —explicó él, y ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

— ¿Cazas? —él asintió—. Vaya. ¿Eres bueno?

Daryl se encogió de hombros, y ella suspiró, aliviada de que no la hubiera mandado al infierno por ser una cotilla.

—En fin —volvió a carraspear—, ¿quieres pasar a…?

Pero entonces él negó bruscamente, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Beth estuvo a punto de dar uno adelante al momento, pero se contuvo.

—Vale, vale —se apresuró en añadir ella, levantando ambas manos, como si eso pudiera tranquilizarle. Él la miró durante casi un minuto antes de que la tensión abandonara sus hombros totalmente.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que finalmente él fue quien lo rompió.

—Debería irme —gruñó, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. No es que quisiera que se marchara de verdad, pero, ¿qué podía hacer sino?

Daryl acababa de volverse cuando la voz de una mujer les hizo volverse a ambos:

— ¡Eh, oye! —Exclamó, y Beth observó, ojiplática, cómo Rosita se acercaba a él sin ningún reparo y se ponía a su altura—. ¿Tú eres el amigo de Beth, verdad?

—Rosita —siseó Beth, pero ella le ignoró. Daryl se la quedó mirando, como si no se creyera de verdad que le estuviera hablando a él, hasta que asintió.

—Beth me ha dicho que tú arreglas cosas —Daryl volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo—. ¿Cuánto cobras por arreglar cafeteras?

—Cafeteras —repitió él, como si no lo entendiera.

—Sí, cafeteras —afirmó Rosita, con los brazos en jarras—. Ya sabes, esas máquinas que hacen café que son tan prácticas.

—Sé lo que es una cafetera —la cortó con un gruñido.

—Bueno, ¿podrías? —volvió a preguntar—. Llevamos semanas sin poder tomarnos un café decente y Beth dice que eres muy bueno.

Daryl la miró y Beth quiso que la tragara la tierra.

—Yo no he…

— ¿Sí o no? —insistió Rosita. Daryl pareció pensárselo un momento, y tras volver a mirar a Beth, asintió—. Vale, perfecto. Beth, llévale.

Y sin más preámbulos, se marchó, dejándoles a los dos solos en la entrada. Beth no sabía quién de los dos estaba más perturbado por aquella intromisión de Rosita, pero sí quién estaba más colorado. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Tengo las herramientas en la camioneta —murmuró él tras un instante, y ella asintió enérgicamente. Volvió dos minutos después, cargando una pequeña caja metálica, y Beth le guió a través de unos pasillos hasta la sala de descansos donde estaba la desvencijada máquina.

Beth le observó trabajar en silencio. No tardó más de unos minutos en girarse.

—Es la resistencia —dijo.

—Oh —contestó ella, como si lo hubiera entendido. Él le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y ella se aproximó, quizás demasiado ansiosamente, para ver lo que él le indicaba.

— ¿Ves el uno que marca? —preguntó, y ella asintió—. Uno es lo mismo que si te dicen que marca infinito. Eso es que la resistencia está cortada.

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Daryl profirió un murmullo afirmativo.

—Hay que sustituirla por otra, pero esta cafetera es muy vieja. Seguramente tenga más cosas que no funcionen, y otra resistencia que le vaya bien no es barata. Os saldría mejor comprar una cafetera nueva que arreglar ésta.

—Sí, no creo que a mi jefa le haga mucha gracia… —suspiró Beth, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Tengo unas cuantas. Puedo probarlas si quieres, pero no te aseguro que no vaya a joderse cuando intentes encenderla —dijo él con suavidad, y ella le miró.

—No, no te molestes —respondió Beth, sonriendo—. Hablaré con mi compañera, a ella siempre la escuchan.

— ¿A tu jefa no le va mucho gastar, no? —preguntó Daryl, mientras guardaba el óhmetro en la caja. Beth hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí siempre hace falta dinero —explicó Beth, pasándole la tapa del circuito para que volviera a colocarla—. Yo llevo poco trabajando aquí, pero recibimos pocas subvenciones. Aunque hacemos lo que podemos —añadió, en un tono más ligero—. No necesitamos una fortuna. Simplemente gente dispuesta a cuidar de los ancianos.

Y sonrió, tratando de aligerar un tema que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al hecho de que tenía que pagar la letra del coche, que llegaba ese mismo día, y de cómo iba a convencer a su casero de que le diera tres días más.

—Muchas gracias por mirarlo —le agradeció ella—. ¿Cuánto es?

Daryl resopló.

—No os voy a cobrar nada por poner dos cables juntos y mirar un número.

—Al menos deja que te pague por el tiempo que has perdido hoy. Seguro que tenías trabajos que hacer.

—No mucho —gruñó él.

—Beth, ¿puedes venir? Será solo un momento —Lori asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, y Beth asintió.

—Claro. ¿Me esperas? —preguntó Beth, y Daryl gruñó algo que no era ni un sí ni un no, sino más bien "como quieras". De cualquier manera, se dio por satisfecha y salió de la sala, sólo para ser estampada acto seguido contra una pared cercana. Beth soltó un quejido de dolor.

— ¿Qué-estás-haciendo? —Lori y Rosita la tenían arrinconada, una a cada lado. Beth siseó al notar el acuciante dolor en su hombro, y empezó a girarlo para tratar de aliviar la molestia.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? —protestó ella.

—Beth Ann Greene, he tenido que pedirle yo por ti al macizo manitas que nos arregle la cafetera —susurró a toda velocidad Rosita—. ¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho?

— ¿Quizás porque está rota y eres adicta al café? —sugirió Beth, pero enmudeció al ver la mirada que la mujer le lanzó.

—Para que te lo tires —exclamó Rosita, y Beth le puso la mano en la boca inmediatamente.

— ¡No digas eso en voz alta! —siseó ella, furiosa—. Además, no es… no es verdad.

Lori alzó una ceja.

—Por dios, ¿pero tú le has visto? —dijo Lori, bajando la voz a un volumen prudente.

—Claro que lo he visto —replicó Beth, encendida—, pero no es profesional. Es el hijo de una paciente.

—No es que haya normas en contra de eso —contraatacó la mayor de las mujeres.

—No te vas a acostar con uno de los de aquí, solo con su hijo —bufó Rosita, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Podrías callarte? —pidió Beth, mortificada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Vale, me gusta. ¿Y qué?

—Que tienes que hacer algo, cielo, o se va a ir —dijo suavemente Lori.

—No sé qué hacer para que se quede.

—Lo que sea —recalcó Rosita—, pero no dejes que se escape.

Y con eso, la lanzaron de vuelta a la sala de descanso, con tal entusiasmo que prácticamente se chocó contra el pecho de Daryl. Se tambaleó, y su cuerpo se preparó para la inminente caída, hasta que notó que Daryl la sujetaba.

—Perdón, lo siento —musitó ella, apoyándose momentáneamente contra su pecho. Se apartó al instante, carraspeando.

— ¿Estás bien? —gruñó él, y ella asintió, sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—Es que iba sin mirar —se justificó ella, tratando de aplacar el sonrojo. Dios, ¿es que no iba a parar de ruborizarse como si tuviera trece años?

—Bueno, ya he terminado. Debería irme —dijo, y ella asintió, muerta de vergüenza. Vio las miradas que le lanzaban sus compañeras desde el otro lado del pasillo, haciéndole gestos –Lori de persona normal, Rosita, unos bastante más censurables- y Beth abrió mucho los ojos, agitando la mano junto a su cuello para decir "ya vale".

Cuando llegaron hacia la entrada, Beth estaba de los nervios. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco sabía qué decirle, y de pronto sentía como si todos los ojos estuvieran encima de ellos. No le sorprendería lo más mínimo si Rosita se hubiera encargado de divulgar que "estaban enrollados" por toda la residencia.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo ella, tratando de sonreír sin que le temblaran las comisuras de la boca.

—No es nada —respondió él—. Adiós.

No había dado ni dos pasos hacia la salida cuando sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su antebrazo. En cuanto se volvió, Beth le soltó, conmocionada por el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de algo así.

—Eh, yo… —tartamudeó—, es que creo que un gracias no es… suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—Sólo he puesto una máquina en dos cables.

—Y la caldera…

—Sólo había que mover un par de cosas.

—Igualmente —le cortó ella, tratando de escupirlo antes de que el ataque de valentía se desvaneciera—, me gustaría darte las gracias por mi parte. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café algún día?

El tiempo pareció estirarse como un chicle. El corazón le latía tan rápido mientras aguardaba su respuesta que no le hubiera sorprendido que él pudiera oírlo.

—Quiero decir… —volvió a empezar, esta vez en un murmullo apenas audible—, si quieres, claro. No es que tengas que ir, ni nada, porque ya sabes, no quiero que…

—Vale —gruñó él, y ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

— ¿Sí? —buscó ella su confirmación, y él hizo un ruido afirmativo. La sonrisa que surgió al instante siguiente fue tan amplia que creyó que se le rompería algún músculo de la cara—. Vale, entonces… ¿te llamo al número que…?

—Vamos ahora —la interrumpió súbitamente, y Beth volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

— ¿Ahora? Pero, eh, no sé si tengo tiempo libre, y…

— ¡Por el amor de dios, Beth, vete, yo te cubro! —el grito de Rosita resonó en las paredes de la residencia, y aquella vez, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Daryl y ella, pero de verdad. Beth sentía que le faltaba mundo para esconderse.

Cerró los ojos, torturada, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con que Daryl estaba igual o más avergonzado que ella, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Y en aquél momento, no pudo evitar echarse a reír suavemente, ni que el corazón le diera un vuelco cuando vio que él sonreía levemente.

—Vamos —jadeó ella, nerviosa, y él abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar primero.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos sentados en aquella pequeña cafetería, cada uno con la cara clavada en la taza que había frente a ellos, sin dirigirse la palabra. Beth estaba fuertemente aferrada a la silla, y Daryl parecía bastante interesado en la uña de su pulgar.

—Entonces… —carraspeó ella—, ¿haces trabajos sueltos?

Daryl gruñó en forma de "sí".

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esas cosas?

—No sé tanto —Daryl se encogió de hombros—, son cosas que he ido aprendiendo.

—Me gustaría ser capaz de hacerlo —admitió ella, sonriendo—. Yo soy un desastre usando las manos para otra cosa que no sea tocar.

— ¿Qué tocas? —le preguntó él con genuina curiosidad.

—La guitarra y el piano —respondió Beth, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—. Mi madre me enseñó a tocar el piano cuando era pequeña, y mi hermano Shawn la guitarra. En mi casa la música siempre ha estado muy presente. ¿Y tú qué?

—En la mía no —dijo él ásperamente—, teníamos un tocadiscos viejo, pero se rompió. Sólo escuchaba lo que sonaba en las máquinas de discos de los bares.

—Oh —murmuró Beth—. ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

—No sé —dijo él.

—No digas "no sé" —replicó ella, haciendo una muy acertada imitación de su tono. Él levantó la vista y la miró con las cejas alzadas, medio divertido. Ella se sonrojó suavemente—. Dime.

—No hago mucho. Cazar. Montar en la Triumph y… sólo avanzar. Nada más.

— ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

—Tengo que tratar con mucha gente —admitió él—. Y la mayoría son idiotas que se creen que lo saben todo.

Beth soltó una risita.

—Eso también pasa en la residencia. Familiares que te echan la culpa de todo lo que pase. Yo todavía no me he acostumbrado a la parte de los gritos.

—No suelo dejar que me griten —dijo él, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Por supuesto que no. Ella era una mujer diminuta, la enfermera más joven y la que parecía más ingenua. Un blanco fácil. Daryl era un hombre capaz de romperle el cuello al tipo que le tocara mucho las narices.

Trató de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Desde cuándo cazas?

—Desde niño.

— ¿Te enseñó tu padre? —preguntó ella inocentemente, pero él se tensó al instante. Lo vio en la forma en la que entrecerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla, como alejándose. Se preguntó qué había dicho. ¿También tenía una relación difícil con su padre?

—Sí —murmuró él, y ella se sintió mal sin ningún motivo.

—Deberíamos volver —saltó Daryl de pronto, poniéndose en pie. Beth le siguió, aún confusa, y él pagó, a pesar de sus débiles protestas, que cayeron en saco roto tan pronto como él salió, casi como huyendo de ella. Caminaron en silencio el resto del recorrido.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada, él se quedó allí plantado, incómodo, y ella levantó la vista.

—Lamento lo de antes —intentó disculparse ella.

—No has hecho nada malo —la excusó él, pero Beth negó con la cabeza.

—Es evidente que tu familia no es un tema del que te guste mucho hablar —respondió Beth, tratando de sonar casual, sonriendo débilmente—. Así que perdona, no volveré a mencionarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, hasta que él alzó las cejas.

— ¿ _No volveré_? —preguntó él con tono jocoso. Beth sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora es mi turno de invitarte a ti, ¿no? —le siguió ella. Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa muy levemente, pero lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa—. ¿Te llamo al número de la otra vez?

—Sí —afirmó Daryl.

—Vale —susurró Beth—. Hasta luego, Daryl.

Él hizo un mudo asentimiento y se dio la vuelta. Beth se quedó allí plantada hasta que desapareció. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y entró en la residencia, con las piernas temblorosas.

Al momento se encontró con todas sus compañeras apiñadas en la entrada, disipándose al instante en cuanto ella entró, disimulando de la peor forma posible.

Todas… menos Rosita, que sonreía abiertamente, sin intentar esconder que había estado espiando, y soltó un silbido.

—Muy bien, Greene. Vas mejorando —dijo, acercándose a ella hasta que quedaron frente a frente—. Pero…

Alargó la mano y le pellizcó rápidamente encima del sujetador, haciéndola saltar.

—… tengo que dejarte algo con lo que se vean más tus encantos.

Beth creyó que acabaría desmayándose si la sangre seguía yéndose a la cara tantas veces en un día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si os ha gustado, review, y si no, también :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Beth, y una cita perdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha costado mucho de escribir y sigo sin estar satisfecha al 100%. Es horriblemente largo, así que siento si puede resultar coñazo, pero intento mantener un ritmo creíble.   
> ¡Disfrutad!

Capítulo 5

Beth despertó de golpe, sobresaltada por el ruido incesante del despertador. No podía evitarlo: su padre siempre le había dicho que tenía el corazón muy pequeño y que se asustaba por nada, así que era normal que cada mañana estuviera a punto de caerse de la cama del susto. Apagó la pequeña maquina de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Apenas había dormido un par de horas y lo último que necesitaba era ponerse en pie para irse a trabajar.

Se deshizo del lío de sábanas en el que estaba atrapada y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, mientras tarareaba en voz baja. Nunca había sido una persona con mucha energía por la mañana, prefiriendo quedarse callada y tomándose en silencio su café mientras escuchaba parlotear a sus hermanos, pero desde el día en el que salió de la granja y se dirigió al pueblo más cercano, extrañaba enormemente ese escándalo que tantos años había detestado. Por eso, todas las mañanas solía ponerse a cantar en voz baja o encendía la televisión para escuchar la perorata del presentador de las noticias de la mañana mientras se duchaba. Era un hábito raro, pero una vez adquirido, ya le costaba separarse de él.

 

Abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras seguía canturreando y se desvestía. Estaba soltándose el pelo de la desastrosa coleta que llevaba cuando escuchó el timbre. Pensó en ignorarlo, creyendo que sería el cartero, y siguió a lo suyo, pero cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez de forma casi agresiva, Beth se puso el albornoz lo más rápidamente que pudo y se dirigió a ver quién era.

Le faltó un momento para cerrar otra vez de golpe al ver quién era.

—Beth, abre la puerta de una puta vez —gruñó el hombre al otro lado de la puerta. Le latía el corazón a toda velocidad, pero se armó de valor y abrió, sólo para encontrarse con Len, su casero—. El dinero.

—Len, oye, yo-

—No, Beth, me tienes hasta los cojones, ¿me oyes? —ladró Len, empujando más a la puerta para hacerse paso y entrar. Beth retrocedió y contuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió sus ojos recorriéndola de arriba abajo, casi relamiéndose, sólo para volver a fruncir el ceño un instante después.

—El viernes me pagarán y te devolveré hasta el último centavo, te lo prometo —dijo ella, tapándose aún más con el albornoz—. Es pasado mañana. Sólo dos días más y tendrás todo tu dinero. Te lo juro, Len, pero por favor, dame un poco más de tiempo.

Len exhaló por la nariz bruscamente, pero con una expresión pensativa.

—Muy bien —dijo finalmente—, el viernes. Si no me pagas lo que debes, te vas a la calle.

—Vale —suspiró Beth. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió—. Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar, así que…

Len dio unos pasos lentos y casi dubitativos hasta la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla. Se detuvo un instante y resopló.

—Es una pena —soltó de pronto.

— ¿El qué es una pena? —preguntó Beth con un hilillo de voz.

—Podrías pagar el alquiler de muchas formas si tú quisieras, Bethy —contestó, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amistosa.

—Adiós, Len —murmuró ella, ya sin ninguna intención de ser cortés, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y sólo se despegó de la puerta cuando le oyó caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

 

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo con Len de casero. Había llegado a Newborn y se había encontrado con que todos los pisos estaban totalmente fuera de su alcance. Ya estaba mirando alquileres de habitaciones cuando Len apareció y le ofreció el suyo a cambio de un precio más que módico. Beth debería haber sospechado entonces. Si había algo que la caracterizaba –y no era sólo su habilidad para sobresaltarse- era que calaba a las personas al instante. Y aquél hombre la había hecho sentir incómoda desde el primer día. Y no era sólo por las miradas lascivas con las que la deleitó desde el primer día, sino también por la forma que tenía de hablar, de comportarse. Había algo _siniestro_ respecto a Len, y a Beth no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Suspiró, con el corazón aún martilleándole por el breve encuentro, y miró el reloj.

— ¡Mierda! —farfulló, antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la ducha. No podía permitirse un despido ahora. Tenía que apañárselas hasta el viernes como fuera.

* * *

 

 —…y no sé qué le pasa últimamente, es como si estuviera enfadado conmigo por algo. No me mira, no me habla, ya ni me toca, se va a trabajar muy temprano y vuelve a cualquier hora… a veces me pregunto si lo que le pasa es que ha cambiado de idea y ya no quiere tener el bebé.

—Seguro que lo que le pasa es que está asustado, es normal, todos los hombres lo están cuando una mujer se queda embarazada.

—Si tú ni siquiera tienes hijos —replicó Lori. Rosita se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Tampoco necesito casarme con uno para saberlo, son todos iguales. ¿Cómo no va a querer tener un hijo contigo? Debería darte las gracias de que estés vomitando todas las mañanas.

Lori se echó a reír y Rosita alzó las cejas al ver a Beth, que tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa.

—Tierra llamando a Beth —Rosita agitó una mano frente a su cara y ella levantó la cabeza—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? —pestañeó ella—. No, nada, es que no he dormido nada.

—Ya, claro. ¿Y a ti cómo te va con el hijo de la señora Dixon?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Rosita, confusa.

—El macizo manitas —contestaron al unísono Beth y Lori, y ésta última se volvió para mirarla con una media sonrisa. Beth se sonrojó.

—Es que siempre le llama así… —se explicó.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Habéis vuelto a veros? Venga, infórmanos —exigió Rosita, inclinándose aún más hacia ella. Beth se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar con interés hacia la mesa. El sonidito que soltaron las dos mujeres la hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—No le has llamado —constató Lori, reclinándose en la silla.

—En serio, no sé a qué estás jugando, Beth —continuó Rosita, negando con la cabeza—. De verdad, ¿cuántos tíos así crees que aparecen todos los días por la puerta? Fuiste tú la que te pusiste a buscarle como una loca para empezar, así que ahora no recules.

—No reculo —protestó Beth—, pero es que le buscaba para evitar que echaran a la señora Dixon, no para…

— ¿…tirártelo? —terminó la frase Rosita.

—SHHH —la acalló ella inmediatamente, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca—. ¿Podrías no decir esas cosas en voz alta? ¿Y si aparece Dawn, o el doctor Jensen?

—Quizás les daría un infarto. Quién sabe cuánto lleva esa gente sin echar un polvo —comentó Rosita despreocupadamente. Lori miró a Beth con expresión resignada ante las ocurrencias de su amiga antes de levantarse y tirarle del brazo.

—Anda, vamos, hay que vigilar en el comedor. Y tú —añadió, señalando a Beth—, llámale ya, o te prometo que lo haré yo misma.

Beth se tomó su amenaza en serio. Lori podía ser bastante imponente cuando se lo proponía, y si había un adjetivo que podía definir a la mujer perfectamente era “decidida”. Siempre hacía lo que se proponía, así que Beth tenía muy claro que Daryl recibiría una llamada tarde o temprano, y se dijo que mejor sería que fuera de ella misma.

Se repitió que era para evitar que Lori le llamara mientras se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de los ancianos y ordenaba mientras comían. Cuando llegó a la 412, no se sorprendió de encontrar a la señora Dixon tumbada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, como siempre. No bajaba casi nunca a comer con el resto de ancianos, así que Beth solía traerle una bandeja para asegurarse de que tomaba algo.

—Buenos días, señora Dixon —dijo como cada mañana, mientras abría aún más las cortinas y le recolocaba las almohadas con cuidado—. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

La mujer no respondió, y Beth se contuvo para no suspirar. Se apartó un mechón de la cara y comenzó a ordenar las pocas cosas que la mujer tenía en la habitación. Vio que había algo en el suelo, y cuando se agachó, se encontró con la fotografía de la señora Dixon y sus dos hijos. Releyó la inscripción que tenía por detrás, “ _Merle y Daryl, 3 marzo de 1980_ ” y miró al niño de pelo oscuro que parecía intentar comerse su propio puño.

No pudo evitar ahogar un grito cuando notó la temblorosa mano de la señora Dixon agarrándola por el uniforme. La miraba fijamente y parecía intentar decirle algo. Beth soltó la foto inmediatamente en la mesilla y le sujetó la mano.

—Dígame, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quiere agua? —Alargó la mano hacia la jarra que siempre había junto a su cama, pero la anciana negó con la cabeza—. ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Quiere que llame al doctor?

Los labios de la anciana se agitaron durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos a Beth, que ya estaba en posición para salir a buscar al médico, hasta que finalmente sus cuerdas vocales emitieron un débil sonido:

—Mi… mi ni-niño…

— ¿Su niño? ¿Se refiere a su hijo, verdad? —preguntó ella suavemente, relajándose. La anciana asintió con gran esfuerzo.

—Mi niño… quiero a mi niño —su mano encontró su antebrazo y lo apretó con una fuerza sorprendente para su edad. Beth hizo caso omiso al dolor que se extendió por su brazo al notar sus uñas clavándose en su carne y se acercó más a ella—. Tráemelo, tráeme a mi niño…

—Le llamaré, ¿de acuerdo, señora Dixon? Le llamaré y él vendrá a verla —le prometió ella, apretándole la mano con suavidad. De pronto, los ojos de la mujer parecieron flotar en una neblina y dejó de sujetarle el antebrazo. Rodó hacia un lado y se quedó mirando la pared que había tras ella, como si aquella conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

—Mi niño bueno —murmuró antes de quedarse completamente ida. Beth la observó, esperando ver alguna otra reacción, pero era evidente que la señora Dixon había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Beth suspiró y la tapó con cuidado, dejándole una de sus revistas en la mesilla por si volvía en sí y se ponía nerviosa. Salió de la habitación y siguió con su ronda, esta vez sin poder olvidarse de Daryl. Tenía que llamarle. Lo sabía perfectamente. Tenía que hacerlo por la señora Dixon, para evitar que la expulsaran, para que Lori –o peor, Rosita- le llamaran y la dejaran en ridículo, para que la pobre anciana se pusiera mejor…

Llamarle era la solución a todos sus problemas.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho mientras marcaba su número y esperaba a que contestara?

— ¿Sí? —la recibió su voz y de pronto Beth sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Quiso resoplar a lo absurdo de la situación, el estar colada por un hombre mucho mayor que ella con el que había hablado tres veces. Se sintió como cuando tenía catorce años y suspiraba con sus amigas cada vez que se cruzaban con los chicos mayores—. ¿Quién es?

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un par de segundos al teléfono sin responder y que Daryl debía de pensar que era algún rarito que llamaba y que respiraba al teléfono sin decir nada.

—Hola —dijo, quizás demasiado efusivamente—, soy Beth Greene, la enfermera de la residencia donde está su madre.

—Sé quién eres, Beth — _felicidades, Greene_ —, ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Qué? Eh, no. Bueno, sí. Verás, tu madre... ¿podrías venir a verla?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu madre —contestó ella automáticamente, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su relación con ella no era como la que tenía con su propia madre y rectificó—. Y porque te echa de menos. Hoy me ha preguntado por ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero básicamente sí —reconoció ella, bajando la voz.

Daryl no dijo nada durante unos segundos, los mismos que Beth pasó mordiéndose la uña del pulgar nerviosamente y echando ojeadas a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la miraba, como si cualquiera que pasara por allí y la viera hablando por teléfono supiera al instante lo que pasaba.

—Vale —respondió Daryl finalmente—, tengo que trabajar, pero iré a las seis.

— ¿A las seis? —se mordió la lengua para no soltar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Rosita apareció repentinamente por detrás y le hizo un gesto de “¿es él?”. Beth asintió rápidamente y le dio la espalda, pero Rosita volvió a colocarse frente a ella—. Vale, a las seis entonces.

Oyó un gruñido más y justo en ese instante, Rosita le cogió el teléfono y colgó de golpe. Beth la miró unos segundos ojiplática.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó, incrédula.

—Tienes que colgar tú primero, Greene. Primera norma —dijo ella, levantando un dedo para simbolizar el uno.

—Estás loca —sentenció Beth, quitándole el móvil y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la blusa.

—Pero sé cómo hacer para que te lleves al macizo manitas.

— ¡Rosita, ya te he dicho mil veces que no pienso tirármelo! —exclamó Beth, provocando que su voz retumbara por todo el pasillo. Creyó que se moriría de vergüenza cuando vio salir al doctor Jensen de una de las consultas y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Señoritas, ¿les importaría dejar sus conversaciones… _privadas_ para cuando salgan del trabajo? Y por favor, les agradecería que bajaran el volumen de voz mientras están aquí —dijo, en un tono pausado pero cargado de desdén.

Beth murmuró un apresurado “perdón” pero Rosita se limitó a bufar. El doctor abrió los ojos, indignado y sorprendido de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a contradecirle, pero entonces Beth la agarró del brazo y la arrastró de vuelta al comedor.

—Qué malpensada eres —soltó de pronto Rosita—. Me refería a la señora Dixon.

Beth bufó.

—Eres increíble.

—Ya —replicó simplemente—. Oye, ahora en serio, deberías encargarte de que se quede por aquí. Ya no sólo por su madre, que quiere verle, sino también por ti. ¿Quién te dice que no puede pasar algo más? ¿Qué vas a perder por intentarlo?

—La dignidad —musitó Beth. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si Daryl la ignoraba y tenía que seguir viéndole después.

—Me parece que después de lo que acaba de pasar, no te queda demasiada —bromeó Rosita, ganándose un codazo—. Venga, por favor. Inténtalo. ¿Por mí? —añadió, colocando las manos en posición de ruego y haciendo un pucherito.

Beth tuvo que contener una sonrisa y fingir hastío mientras suspiraba dramáticamente.

—Bueno… de todas formas tendría que hacerlo si quiero que siga viendo a su madre —cedió finalmente. Rosita soltó un ruidito de felicidad y la abrazó efusivamente, antes de apartarse de golpe para mirar el reloj.

—Son las dos y media. Nos vemos a las cuatro en la salida de emergencia de atrás.

— ¿Qué-? —comenzó Beth, pero Rosita ya había salido huyendo en la otra dirección. Resopló y se apartó un mechón de la cara antes de dirigirse a seguir haciendo rondas.

* * *

 

Beth estaba apoyada nerviosamente contra la pared que había junto a la salida de emergencia donde debía encontrarse con Rosita, mirando a su reloj de pulsera cada pocos minutos. Eran las cuatro y diez y Rosita aún no aparecía.

—Esto es absurdo —le dijo a los fluorescentes del techo, suspirando. Justo en ese instante, oyó unos pasos aproximándose, y aparecieron Rosita y Joan, la recepcionista, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Ella es? —preguntó la recepcionista. Rosita asintió de forma afectada.

—Joan, sabes quién soy. Trabajo aquí —añadió, pero las dos mujeres la ignoraron. Se aproximaron a ella, y de pronto, la arrastraron hasta una de las habitaciones donde guardaban las medicinas y empezaron a desnudarla. Beth se tapó instintivamente: siempre había sido una chica muy pudorosa, incluso de niña, y el que ahora estuvieran prácticamente arrancándole la ropa la hacía sentir profundamente incómoda.

—Oh, vamos, todas tenemos lo mismo —bufó Joan, apartándole los brazos de un manotazo. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a escanearla con tal intensidad que Beth enrojeció y sintió la necesidad de volver a cubrirse, pero se quedó quieta.

De pronto, Rosita se adelantó un paso y le levantó los pechos de golpe. Beth soltó un grito ahogado y se apartó.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, en un volumen más alto de lo que pretendía.

— ¡Tienes un pecho precioso! —exclamó Rosita, indignada—. Y llevas esos sujetadores que no favorecen en absoluto. Dios mío —suspiró, antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los estantes traseros y sacar una bolsa.

—Pero…

—Es que hace un par de días tenía una cita con Abe y no me daba tiempo a arreglarme, así que me traje aquí unas cuantas cositas —explicó ella rápidamente. Beth frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es Abe? —y de pronto su sujetador estaba en el suelo y Rosita le estaba abrochando otro.

—Calla, ahora mismo estamos pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Te tiñes? —Le preguntó Joan, cogiéndole un mechón de pelo, y Beth negó con la cabeza—. Ya, claro.

—Venga, siéntate aquí —le indicó Rosita, colocándole un banquillo bajo el trasero y tirándole la blusa de nuevo a la cara. Beth se la colocó rápidamente y comprobó, para su horror, que le había puesto un sujetador push-up—. No pongas esa cara, así está mucho mejor.

Beth intentó protestar, pero se vio rápidamente silenciada por Joan cogiéndole la cara de sopetón y girándole la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro.

—Esta chica no tiene ni un punto negro —murmuró Joan.

—Lo sé, es odiosa, ¿verdad? —comentó Rosita como si nada, antes de colocarse tras ella y comenzar a deshacerle la coleta.

 

Beth no sabía hacia dónde mirar. En varios momentos quiso gritar, “¡Esto es para la señora Dixon!” pero todas las palabras se le quedaban atragantadas en la garganta o silenciadas por los “shh” de las mujeres.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar, ambas se habían apartado de ella y Rosita alzaba un espejo con expresión satisfecha.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Rosita, expectante. La mandíbula de Beth cayó en picado al suelo. Llevaba el pelo suelto y cepillado, con dos trenzas de cola de pez a ambos lados del pelo y sujetas atrás. Joan le había pintado la raya del ojo por dentro y por fuera y le había puesto un brillo de labios rosa claro, y de pronto, Beth bajó la vista y se encontró su deshilachado uniforme que además, tenía una mancha de café cerca del bolsillo.

—Eh… es… _interesante_ —tartamudeó. Las mujeres se miraron, extrañadas.

— ¿Demasiado maquillaje? —preguntó Joan, alzando una ceja. Rosita frunció el ceño.

— ¿El pelo como un avispero? —replicó Rosita en el mismo tono.

—No, no, no —se apresuró a añadir Beth, temerosa de que las mujeres comenzaran a pelearse ahí mismo—. Es que es demasiado. Quiero decir, yo jamás iría así a trabajar.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Joan.

—Sí, puede que nos hayamos pasado —constató Rosita. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos y dio una palmada—. Vale muy bien, puedes recogerte el pelo que tienes suelto en una coleta y quitarte el maquillaje de los ojos, pero ni se te ocurra tocar el brillo. Tiene que mirarte los labios.

Beth contuvo un resoplido.

—Vale —cedió finalmente. Cogió el coletero del bolsillo y se apartó la melena rápidamente, aliviada de no tener toda esa cantidad de pelo molestándole mientras trabajaba. Aceptó la toallita desmaquillante que Joan le ofrecía reticentemente y se quitó de buena gana todo aquél maquillaje, antes de darse un último repaso en el espejo.

—Presumida —musitó entre dientes Rosita. Beth sonrió—. Bueno, creo que nuestro trabajo ha terminado.

Rosita volvió a guardar la bolsa y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir con Joan, pero entonces la detuvo y se paró bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Espera —dijo de pronto—, ¿no crees que unos pendientes-?

— ¡No! —exclamó Beth, exasperada, al ver el brillo pensativo en los ojos de ambas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cada día te pareces más a Lori —la picó Rosita, antes de cerrar la puerta para evitar el golpe de una caja de medicamentos vacía. Beth se quedó allí sentada, tratando de mantener la calma. Miró el reloj y vio que sólo eran las cuatro y media. Tenía tiempo de sobra para tomarse una tila y distraerse con su trabajo hasta que llegara.

_Concéntrate en tu trabajo y todo saldrá bien_ , se repitió una vez más, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando la habitación a oscuras.

* * *

 

 Beth creía que le daría un infarto si seguía pensando en Daryl entrando por la puerta una vez más. Llevaba un buen rato mordiéndose las uñas, cosa que detestaba, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que quedarse en la sala común con los ancianos, y suponía que no era muy buena idea contarles su problema a octogenarios.

 _Qué problema_ , se dijo a sí misma, _no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, deja de montarte películas._

 

Siguió diciéndose aquello mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente y fundía la puerta con la mirada. Al final, a las seis menos siete minutos, Beth ya se había tomado tres tilas y los latidos no le habían bajado lo más mínimo.

—Greene —Beth se giró y se encontró a Dawn bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. Vamos, adentro.

—Pero… pero yo…

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer aparte de mirar a la puerta?

—Esperaba al familiar de una paciente-

—Seguro que Joan podrá indicarle al familiar en qué habitación se encuentra su familiar. Vamos.

Con un suspiro resignado, Beth se acercó y cerró los ojos inconscientemente cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Ahora no sabía de qué estaba más nerviosa. Bueno, no estaba nerviosa por saber de qué quería hablarle Dawn. Estaba _aterrada_. Ya podía oírla diciéndole que no necesitaban de su ayuda en la residencia.

 _Se acabó_ , pensó Beth, _me van a echar._

—Bueno… Beth, ¿verdad? —ella asintió. Dawn le sonrió suavemente—. No estés nerviosa. No tienes por qué estarlo.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó Beth sin poder evitarlo. La sonrisa de Dawn se ensanchó y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera explicándole algo a un niño pequeño.

—Pues claro que no. Tus superiores siempre me han dado muy buenos informes de tu trabajo —respondió Dawn mientras rebuscaba entre algunos papeleos. Beth alcanzó a ver su foto antes de que la directora cerrara la carpeta de golpe y apoyara los codos encima, sonriéndole de nuevo—. Puntual, trabajadora, los pacientes te adoran… ¿por qué deberías estar nerviosa? ¿Acaso has hecho algo que yo debiera saber?

_Tengo pensamientos impropios con el familiar de una paciente._

_Le he encargado la reparación de una propiedad de la residencia a un desconocido._

_Mi amiga tiene un alijo de maquillaje en el cuarto de medicinas._

_Tengo pensamientos no impropios, sino increíblemente inadecuados con el familiar de una paciente._

—No, nada —contestó Beth, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Dawn soltó una pequeña carcajada y entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Verás, Beth, no me gusta andarme por las ramas. Sabes perfectamente que estamos atravesando una época en la que los fondos destinados para nuestra institución son prácticamente inexistentes. Por eso hemos tenido que reducir tu jornada. A partir de ahora trabajarás en el turno de noche sólo dos días a la semana.

—Pero yo-

—El resto serán horas de guardia y turnos de tarde —continuó Dawn, como si no la hubiera oído—. Te enviaremos tu nuevo horario por correo electrónico-

—Necesito trabajar en el turno de noche-

—Empiezas la semana que viene. Puedes irte —y con eso y una sonrisa más, Dawn le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Beth tragó en grueso antes de levantarse muy lentamente de la silla y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Acababa de girar el pomo cuando escuchó que Dawn la llamaba—. Ah, y Beth.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró ella, sin apenas girarse.

—Avisa a la enfermera Grimes de que pase por mi oficina cuanto antes, por favor.

Beth cerró los ojos un instante antes de asentir.

—Gracias, Beth.

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de salir del despacho. Escuchó que la llamaban algunas compañeras, pero ella siguió caminando hasta llegar al exterior. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

Paró en la parte de atrás de la residencia, donde sólo estaban los contenedores de basura junto a una salida de emergencia y un viejo terrario donde ya no había flores, y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta metálica, resoplando.

Su mente empezó a pensar a un ritmo frenético, a calcular. Podía intentar buscar algún trabajo extra. Podría dar clases de piano, o clases particulares de música. Podía trabajar por las noches los días que tuviera turnos de tarde en cualquier sitio. Sí, podía hacerlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus cuentas mentales que tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que había empezado a chispear suavemente, protegida como estaba por el pequeño tejadito que la cubría. Después tardó otro par de segundos en reaccionar y acordarse de que Daryl estaría esperándola.

Comprobó que eran las seis y diez y echó a correr en dirección a la entrada. Chocó de frente contra Joan, que llevaba un taco de papeles en las manos y que salieron volando en todas direcciones.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo Joan entre dientes. Beth se agachó al tiempo que ella para ayudarla a recoger.

—Perdóname, lo siento mucho —le dijo Beth, pasándole papeles a toda prisa. Joan negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, de todas formas iba a tirarlo —contestó Joan, aunque aceptando los papeles con quizás demasiada brusquedad.

—Joan, ¿has visto al hijo de la señora Dixon? —la recepcionista levantó la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que estaba contigo y ya se habría marchado.

— ¿Qué? No.

—Llegó hace cinco minutos y le dije que seguramente estarías esperándole en la habitación de su madre.

—No, yo estaba fuera.

—Pues entonces ya sabes —y se encogió de hombros, antes de ponerse en pie y dejarla allí, de rodillas en la moqueta.

Mierda. Había vuelto a irse.

 

Al cabo de unos segundos ella también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la señora Dixon, rezando en silencio para que la pobre mujer siguiera ida y no se acordara de nada de lo que ella pudiera haberle dicho esta mañana.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se encontró a Daryl en mitad de la habitación. La señora Dixon estaba plácidamente dormida, dándole la espalda, y él se limitaba a mirarla en silencio. Beth hubiera querido marcharse, pero entonces él se giró - _¿cómo puede haberme oído?-_ y volvió a atravesarla con los ojos. Sin embargo, Beth no se sintió intimidada o vulnerable como otras veces. Ahora era _él_ el que parecía vulnerable, con los ojos más abiertos de lo que jamás Beth le había visto abrirlos, como un niño al que han pillado haciendo algo malo. Beth se las apañó para sonreír y entró.

—Perdona, mi jefa quería hablar conmigo —explicó ella en voz baja. Daryl negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual.

— ¿Estaba dormida cuando has llegado? —él asintió y ella se inclinó un poco para mirar a la anciana, que seguía roncando suavemente—. ¿Quieres que…? —y dejó la pregunta en el aire.

—No, no —murmuró Daryl—. No hace falta.

—Vale —respondió ella, también susurrando. Jugueteó con sus manos un segundo antes de mirarle otra vez—. No hace falta que te quedes de pie, puedes sentarte —y le hizo un gesto al sillón que había junto a la cama—. Te traeré un café.

Volvió a salir de la habitación en busca de su termo. Cogió un vaso de plástico del dispensador de agua y vertió el oscuro líquido cuidadosamente.

 

Cuando regresó, Daryl no se había movido de su sitio. No se sorprendió lo más mínimo, así que le tendió el vaso y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

— ¿Ya tenéis cafetera nueva?

—Oh, no —sonrió ella amargamente—. Traigo un termo de casa. Es café solo, pero si quieres azúcar o…

—Nah, así está bien.

—Vale —contestó, antes de que su conversación se apagara. Beth se preguntó si las cosas serían siempre así, si sería ella la que acabaría diciendo la última palabra, si acabarían en un silencio que era cada vez menos incómodo y más extraño.

Sin embargo, en aquél momento no podía describirse como ninguna de las dos cosas. Observaron a la anciana dormir, cada uno en realidad sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Beth estaba tan hundida en los suyos que no se dio cuenta de que Daryl la estaba observando. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que contenerse para no sobresaltarse por la sorpresa y le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida. Él bajó los ojos inmediatamente y Beth creyó advertir un ligero sonrojo.

 _Y creía que yo era tímida_ , se dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella. Daryl negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarla.

—Nada. Pareces cansada —respondió él al cabo de unos segundos. Beth rió suavemente.

—Ah, ¿esta cara? —Contestó, señalándose a la cara—. Es que no duermo mucho últimamente.

Daryl soltó un gruñido ininteligible y ella continuó:

—Pero no te preocupes, sobreviviré. Nadie se muere por falta de sueño.

—En realidad sí —contestó él, tan rápido que a Beth le costó entenderle.

— ¿Eh?

—Puedes… puedes morir por no dormir —repitió él, esta vez mirándole a los ojos. Beth sonrió.

—Era una forma de hablar. Tú también pareces cansado —comentó ella inocentemente. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he dormido muchas horas seguidas.

— ¿Ah, no? —respondió Beth, genuinamente sorprendida—. Yo duermo un montón. Mi padre solía llamarme marmota porque los fines de semana era capaz de dormir hasta mediodía.

Beth sonrió aún más cuando vio que él se giraba para mirarla, divertido.

—Tenía razón —dijo ella—, soy una marmota.

Daryl abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto sus ojos se movieron hacia la derecha y se quedó lívido. Beth se giró para ver qué era lo que le había provocado aquella reacción y vio a la señora Dixon mirándoles desde la cama.

— ¿Daryl? —Su vocecilla era apenas un susurro que sin embargo resonó como si lo hubiera gritado—. ¿Eres tú?

Beth no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería marcharse y darles privacidad, o sacar a Daryl de la habitación y llamar a un médico? Daryl no parecía muy dispuesto a moverse o a hacer nada en absoluto. Se limitaba a estar ahí parado, con el cuerpo tan tenso que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, sin decir ni una palabra y sin despegar los ojos de su madre.

 

Beth contempló la escena como si se tratara de hipnosis, sintiéndose confusa en todo momento y sin estar segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad. Podrían haber pasado horas desde que la señora Dixon alargó ligeramente el brazo e hizo el amago de alcanzar algo hasta que finalmente desistió en su empeño y su arrugada mano cayó de con un ruido sordo sobre el colchón, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, pero entonces el hechizo se rompió y Daryl empezó a respirar de nuevo –quizás demasiado entusiastamente- y su cuerpo perdió tensión como un globo desinflándose.

Beth tragó saliva y le cogió suavemente del antebrazo, guiándole hasta la puerta.

—Vamos —murmuró ella, haciendo caso omiso de la rigidez de su cuerpo ante el contacto. Avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de descanso. Beth se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que Daryl se dejaba llevar, como si en realidad no pesara bastante más que ella. Separó una silla de una de las mesas y él se desplomó sobre ella, al tiempo que Beth se apresuraba en buscar el termo y rellenarle el vaso a pesar de que estaba casi lleno. Sin embargo, aquél gesto pareció despertarle, porque parpadeó y se lo llevó a la boca, bebiendo unos pocos sorbos.

Beth se sentó a su lado y apoyó los codos en la mesa, observándole pacientemente, hasta que al final él soltó el vaso en la mesa y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le sorprendió que pasara de estar así a asentir vigorosamente, pero ella también asintió y lo dejó pasar—. A veces tiene momentos de lucidez. Recuerda cosas, fragmentos de su vida, pero por lo general está encerrada en su propio mundo. Aunque sigue siendo ella.

Daryl volvió a asentir y ella suspiró.

—Sé que debe ser duro, pero… hay que seguir intentándolo.

Esta vez, él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Intentándolo?

—Sí. No importa lo que pase, hay que lidiar con ello —afirmó Beth.

Daryl la miró de una forma que ella no supo interpretar, todo pelo cubriéndole los ojos discretamente y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra. Sus manos dejaron de juguetear en la mesa y parecía que de pronto se habían intercambiado los papeles y era ella la que estaba rígida en la mesa.

— ¡Beth!—ambos se giraron cuando vieron a Tanya, una de sus compañeras en la puerta, sonriendo—. Ay, perdón, no quería interrumpir, pero es que ya son las siete y quería avisarte.

Beth parpadeó unos segundos, confusa, hasta que finalmente las palabras de Tanya encajaron en su cabeza y fue capaz de atar cabos.

—Oh —murmuró, mirando de reojo a Daryl—. Vale, gracias por avisarme Tanya.

—No hay problema —aseguró ella, antes de hacerle un pequeño gesto con la mano y mirar a los dos—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —respondió Beth. Dejó las manos sobre su regazo y se volvió para sonreírle a Daryl.

— ¿Qué pasa a las siete?

—Ya he terminado mi turno por hoy.

— ¿Ya?

—Sí, esto de los turnos es un poco caótico. Tenemos horarios, pero a lo mejor un día veo que a una de mis compañeras le han acortado el turno y tengo que cubrirla o al revés —respondió ella, tratando de aparentar normalidad a pesar del sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El asintió y se puso en pie al tiempo que Beth. Comenzaron a andar hasta la entrada sin mediar palabra y Beth trataba de contenerse para no retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

—Muchas gracias por venir hoy, Daryl. Significa mucho para ella —dijo Beth, sonriendo lo más serenamente que pudo. Podían oírse los primeros truenos en la distancia, y cuando giró momentáneamente la cabeza comprobó que el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de una espesa capa de nubes oscuras.

Daryl levantó la cabeza y la miró a ella y después a la entrada.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó.

—No, está bien, tampoco llueve tanto —ni bien había terminado de decirlo, un nuevo trueno, esta vez mucho más potente, retumbó por las paredes de la residencia. Daryl alzó una ceja y ella no pudo evitar reírse suavemente—. Lo cierto es que no me vendría mal, pero, ¿no nos mojaremos igualmente en la moto?

—Vengo en camioneta —contestó él, agitando ligeramente las llaves para constatar su afirmación—. Yo tampoco quería mojarme.

— ¿Cómo sabías que iba a llover? —Preguntó ella, y él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tus dotes de cazador y todo eso?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Vale —asintió ella—. ¿Puedes esperarme dos minutos? Voy a cambiarme.

Él murmuró un gruñido por respuesta y ella se apresuró en dirigirse hasta la sala de personal y abrir su taquilla para sacar su ropa. Se cambió a toda velocidad y tuvo que contenerse para no trotar de vuelta. Se dijo que estaba siendo ridícula. Daryl estaba siendo amable con ella y punto. Era lógico que se ofreciera a llevarla si estaba diluviando.

 

Beth tuvo que andar a toda prisa para no mojarse, sujetando su chaqueta por encima de su cabeza, mientras que Daryl apenas dio un par de pasos largos hasta que llegó a la camioneta. Se montaron y él arrancó sin que se dijeran ni una palabra más. Beth dejó su chaqueta mojada en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, suspirando.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando empezó a escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción, y vio que Daryl parecía igual de sorprendido por haber encendido la radio.

—Si quieres cambiar… —comenzó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta esta canción —contestó Beth, sonriendo suavemente. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza y miró por la ventana mientras la música flotaba por el aire, bañada por el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cantando en voz baja hasta que notó que Daryl la observaba de reojo. Se calló inmediatamente y giró la cabeza, justo en el momento en el que él apartó la vista y fingió que estaba concentrado en conducir, a pesar de que la sangre empezaba a subirle por la cara.

—Me gusta mucho Daughter. Es una de mis cantantes favoritas, y esta canción me encanta —explicó ella, tratando de librarle de la vergüenza—. ¿Sabes quién es?

Él negó con la cabeza y Beth sonrió aún más.

—Sus canciones… siempre tienen letras que significan algo, que no son simplemente tonterías que riman para entretener. Son preciosas, pero también muy tristes. Me gusta la idea de que algo pueda ser bonito y triste a la vez —se sintió ridícula nada más decirlo, pero Daryl no se burló por soltar aquello, sino que la miró un par de segundos y volvió a girarse de golpe, provocando que esta vez fuera Beth la que se sonrojara. Finalmente, sonrió y empezó a cantar de nuevo, con los ojos clavados en él todo el tiempo.

 

_So, please just blow out all the_ _candles, blow out all the_ _candles_

_"You're_ _too_ _old to be so_ _shy," he_ _says to me so I stay the night_

_It's just a_ _young_ _heart_ _confusing my mind,_ _but_ _we're_ _both in_ _silence_

_Wide-eyed,_ _both in_ _silence_

_Wide-eyed, like_ _we're in a_ _crime_ _scene_

. . .

* * *

 

 Cuando finalmente la camioneta paró frente a su bloque, Beth se giró un momento y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No es nada —dijo él, como siempre que Beth le agradecía algo. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita.

—Sí que lo es —replicó ella—. Gracias —dijo, esta vez en un susurro mucho más bajo, con los ojos clavados en él. Daryl le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y asintió.

—De nada.

Beth sonrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Ahora tengo que invitarte a otro café por esto —dijo de forma casual. Él bufó suavemente.

—No —respondió, y ella sintió que se quedaba momentáneamente paralizada. Daryl alzó una ceja—. Ahora debería invitarte yo a ti.

Sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones sin darse cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo.

—Si insistes —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. Creyó ver cómo su boca se torcía hacia arriba ligeramente antes de bajarse del coche—. Adiós, Daryl.

 

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, más feliz de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Se quitó el bolso del hombro y empezó a buscar las llaves, prácticamente dando saltitos mientras metía la de su puerta en la cerradura, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que no abría. Volvió a intentarlo, pero la llave no entraba. Estaba segura de que era esa, llevaba lo suficiente viviendo allí como para saberlo. Probó con otras por si acaso, pero no tuvo éxito con ninguna. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y se encontró a Len frente a ella cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Beth? Estás haciendo mucho ruido —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ésta es mi casa y puedo entrar cuando quiera.

—No, tú me alquilas este piso, no puedes entrar y… ¿has cambiado la cerradura?

—Sí —respondió él.

— ¿Por qué? —pero Len sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Quería.

Beth se quedó de piedra, demasiado sorprendida por lo absurdo de la situación como para reaccionar. Aquél era su piso. Era su hogar. No podía entrar como si nada y cambiar la cerradura.

—Len —comenzó ella—, no _puedes_ hacer esto.

—Claro que puedo. Llevas, ¿cuánto, dos meses de retraso? ¿Qué crees que soy, una hermanita de la caridad, que voy a dejarte vivir en mi casa gratis?

—Te dije que te pagaría hasta el último centavo el viernes —contestó Beth.

— ¿Tienes el dinero?

—Aún no, pero-

—Entonces lárgate de aquí.

— ¿Cómo que me largue de aquí? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Aquí están mis cosas, vivo aquí-¡

—Te mandaré tus cosas a donde tú quieras, y ahora fuera.

—Esto es ilegal.

—Denúnciame —replicó él, sonriendo—, y yo les contaré cómo te has dedicado a estafarme sin pagar el alquiler durante estos meses. Si tú incumples el contrato yo también puedo.

—Len, por favor —murmuró ella—, no me hagas esto.

Él se rio.

—Hay otra solución, preciosa —contestó Len, antes de rozarle la cara con la mano. Beth se apartó inmediatamente, asqueada—. ¿No? Bueno, entonces no te quiero aquí. Lárgate o llamaré a la policía.

Y sin más, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Beth se quedó mirando la madera patidifusa durante unos segundos, demasiado atónita e indignada como para hacer nada más, antes de que su puño fuera a estrellarse con fuerza contra la puerta, pegando con todas sus ganas.

— ¡LEN! ¡LEN, ÁBREME LA PUERTA! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME EN LA CALLE! ¿A DÓNDE VOY A IR? ¡LEN! ¡LEN!

Pegó unas cuantas veces más, pero no hubo respuesta. Deshizo el puño y dejó la mano extendida contra la madera, tratando de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir por su garganta.

Estaba en la calle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejad un comentario!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Beth, y una carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta el momento, sin duda. ¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 6

Beth sintió que acababan de despertarla. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que se trataba de Rosita sacudiéndola suavemente por el hombro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró ella, distraída.

—Te he preguntado si has hecho inventario de las medicinas —dijo Rosita, que frunció el ceño y le sujetó la cara—. Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy cansada —contestó Beth mientras se frotaba los ojos y trataba de procesar lo que le había preguntado su compañera—. Inventario… el inventario… eh, no, creo que se me ha pasado, perdona.

—No importa, ya lo haré yo.

—No, no, yo puedo —insistió Beth, pero Rosita la apartó con el brazo con cuidado.

—Beth, deberías irte a casa. Como amiga tengo que decirte que hoy estás espantosa —le confesó ella con sentimiento, y Beth no pudo hacer más que sonreír amargamente y contener un sollozo antes de asentir y salir pitando de allí.

 

Llevaba casi una semana haciendo malabares para encontrar nueva casa y otro trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler, pero todas sus búsquedas habían sido en vano. Había estado viviendo en un motel de mala muerte en el que sólo pasaba para dormir y ducharse. Lo más lógico hubiera sido quedarse en casa de alguien, pero Beth se negaba a hacerlo. No por orgullo, sino por el hecho de que no quería decir en voz alta que no tenía casa. Eso sería como hacerlo más real. Además, sus opciones eran bastante limitadas, siendo prácticamente nueva en una ciudad pequeña donde sólo se relacionaba con sus compañeros de trabajo, y aunque estaba convencida de que Lori o Rosita le ofrecerían su casa sin dudarlo, Beth no había dicho ni una palabra. Rosita compartía piso con otras dos chicas, y Beth era consciente de que por mucho que Rosita insistiera en que había sitio para ella, eso no haría el apartamento más grande. Lori, por otra parte, no estaba en la mejor situación familiar, y Beth dudaba que pudiera sentirse verdaderamente cómoda sabiendo que ni siquiera se miraba a la cara con su marido.

 

Así que llevaba siete días durmiendo menos de cuatro horas seguidas, dedicando sus días a la residencia y a buscar un nuevo hogar, y si era sincera, estaba agotada. Ya no estaba segura de poder seguir así mucho más. No rendía en el trabajo ni en su empresa de conseguir un sitio donde dormir en cuyo baño no aparecieran las cucarachas a montones.

—Creo que necesito un café —se oyó musitar a sí misma, sólo para darse cuenta un instante después de que ya que no tenía cafetera en el motel, no podía llevarse un termo. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes, ensimismada en el barullo incesante de los empleados trabajando y de las voces de los ancianos.

— ¡Beth! —Se giró al oír la voz de Tanya desde el otro lado del pasillo—. La señora Dixon.

Beth no necesitó que le dijera nada más. Hizo impulso para separarse de la pared y se dirigió a toda velocidad –o al menos toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían- hacia la 412. Cuando llegó, se encontró a la señora Dixon agitándose con mucha más energía de la que jamás la habría creído capaz y chillando cosas ininteligibles mientras dos enfermeras trataban de contenerla para que el doctor le inyectara algo.

Molly, una de ellas, alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo para verla en el marco de la puerta, y una expresión de alivio se extendió por su rostro.

—Gracias a Dios —resolló, sonriendo débilmente mientras trataba de inmovilizarle uno de los brazos de la anciana, que se revolvía, casi aullando—. No puedo más.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Beth, horrorizada por los gañidos que la mujer no paraba de soltar. El doctor soltó un poco de líquido para asegurarse de que no quedaba aire en la jeringuilla y se aproximó a la cama.

—Ha sido culpa mía —dijo la otra chica con voz temblorosa. Beth no era capaz de recordar su nombre en aquellos momentos, pero era relativamente nueva allí, sustituyendo a Donna después de que la mujer se retirara—. Iba a apartarle una caja de su mesita para ponerle la bandeja del almuerzo y lo he tirado todo.

Fue entonces cuando Beth se dio cuenta del desastre que había en el suelo. Todas las fotografías que la señora Dixon había guardado y anotado con cariño estaban desperdigadas por la moqueta, la mitad empapadas por el agua que se había derramado. Beth sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver la desesperación de la mujer, que no paraba de agitarse mientras el doctor le sujetaba el antebrazo con fuerza y le inyectaba el sedante. No pasó mucho hasta que sus movimientos empezaron a perder intensidad y sus ojos fueron cerrándose pesadamente, dejándose caer con un ruido sordo en el colchón.

—Voy a limpiar esto —murmuró la chica, agachándose frente a Beth—. Es un desastre, habrá que tirar la mayoría…

—No —dijo de pronto Beth. La enfermera alzó la cabeza y la miró, confundida—: Déjamelo a mí, yo las secaré.

—Pero están estropeadas-

—No importa. No podemos tirarlas. Es toda su vida —respondió ella suavemente. La enfermera asintió y todos excepto Beth salieron de la habitación, dejándola a solas con la anciana, que dormía profundamente.

Con un profundo suspiro, Beth empezó a coger pañuelos de papel de la mesilla de noche y a dar suaves golpecitos contra las fotografías para quitar la mayoría de la humedad, antes de levantarlas con cuidado y soplar un poco para dejarlas en la superficie de madera. Había algunas que eran definitivamente irrecuperables: el paso de los años y la acción del agua había provocado que la tinta se desperdigara por todas partes, haciendo imposible ver nada más allá del borrón de tinta. Pero había otras que no habían salido demasiado dañadas de aquél estropicio. Esas fueron las que Beth se encargó de separar y clasificar, apuntando en post-its lo que podía traducir de las anotaciones para volver a reescribirlo ella en cuanto se secaran. Una vez terminado, cogió las más estropeadas y volvió a guardarlas en la caja, tratando de suprimir un quejido de dolor. Ahora jamás podría volver a recordar esa parte de su vida.

Salió de la habitación en dirección a la entrada, apoyándose contra el mostrador.

—Joan, ¿sabes si tenemos pinzas para la ropa por aquí? —preguntó. La mujer parpadeó y la miró como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a tener pinzas aquí?

—Necesito colgar unos papeles que se han mojado para que se sequen.

—Puedo darte chinchetas y dejarte un viejo corcho para que las pongas, pero otra cosa… —respondió la recepcionista, negando con la cabeza.

—Me sirven.

Volvió a la 412 cargando con el corcho y un paquete de chinchetas, y tras comprobar que la mujer seguía bajo los efectos de las drogas que le habían inyectado, se sentó en el sillón junto a su cama y comenzó a ponerse manos a la obra. Una vez terminado, se levantó y dejó el corcho apoyado junto a la pared que había frente a la puerta, oculto por la cama para que así nadie lo viera. No es que fuera nada malo, pero sentía que no estaría bien si alguien viera esas fotografías. Eran de la señora Dixon, y de nadie más.

 

Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente, tratando de ser silenciosa aun sabiendo que no se despertaría en unas cuantas horas. Caminó por los pasillos, sintiendo que todas sus preocupaciones volvían con el doble de intensidad ahora que ya no tenía nada con lo que distraerse. Era un nudo en el pecho que parecía tirar hacia abajo, hundiéndola y ahogándola y quitándole la respiración todo al mismo tiempo.

No sabía dónde iba a dormir esa noche. Pensó en llamar a Maggie y pedirle que le dejara dormir allí, pero eso supondría consumir una gasolina que no tenía para ir y volver y admitir que necesitaba su ayuda. Maggie era una gran hermana mayor, pero era francamente asfixiante a veces. Aún recordaba todo lo que le había dicho la tarde que le contó que pensaba mudarse a otro pueblo por su cuenta para empezar a trabajar. Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de gente como Dawn o Len, pero ella ya le advirtió que no tenía nada que ver con la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada en la granja. Si iba con ella, acabaría oyéndola las veinticuatro horas diciéndole que tenía razón y que tenía que volver a casa con sus padres. Lo peor era que volver con ellos era lo mismo que ir con Maggie: su padre se había mostrado igual de reacio a su mudanza como su hermana, y se negaba a darles la razón, por orgulloso que sonase.

No tenía más opciones que marcharse de Newton.

* * *

 

 Beth llevaba cinco minutos frente a la puerta del despacho de Dawn, temblando y sujetando la carta de renuncia con manos temblorosas, aferrándose a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación, y no el bloque de cemento que iba a hundirla.

— ¿Beth? ¿Qué haces? —Beth se sobresaltó con tal intensidad que por poco si no se da un golpe contra la puerta. Respirando agitadamente, se dio la vuelta para encararse con Rosita, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Yo? Eh… sólo me preguntaba si debería hablar con Dawn para… ya sabes… —siempre se le había dado mal mentir, pero en aquél momento deseó que fuera la mejor ladina del mundo.

—No va a cambiar de opinión, Beth —le dijo ella suavemente, y Beth sintió que se desinflaba de alivio. Ni siquiera tenía que inventarse una excusa.

—Ya… qué se le va a hacer.

— ¿Sabes qué te puede alegrar? —preguntó Rosita, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Beth negó con la cabeza, escéptica. No creía que nada pudiera alegrarla en aquellos momentos. Rosita se mordió el labio y dio dos pasos hacia ella, hasta que estuvieron muy cerca, como si quisiera contarle un gran secreto. Se acercó a su oído y susurró—: El buenorro manitas está en la puerta.

—Oh — _oh_ —. Yo… bueno, ¿y no va a pasar?

—Supongo que te estará esperando para entrar —dijo ella, sonriendo tan ampliamente que a Beth le sorprendió que no se hiciera daño.

—Sigue soñando —contestó Beth, pero ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Le vio apoyado en la moto, mirándola desde allí, y ella se ruborizó y se apartó inmediatamente, como si acabara de pillarla haciendo algo malo. Tomó aire y, con paso decidido, abrió la puerta acristalada para salir al exterior—. Buenas.

—Hola —respondió él. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero entonces paró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros, y Beth vio cómo se ponía colorado—. Tienes mala cara.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo piropear a una chica —rio ella, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose en cuanto vio la expresión del hombre—. Tu madre acaba de despertar hace un rato. Si quieres te acompaño antes de irme —continuó, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

— ¿Te vas ya? —preguntó él. Beth asintió—. Es pronto.

—Bueno, llevo trabajando desde las siete y media —sonrió débilmente, e intentó parecer más relajada de lo que estaba cuando Daryl frunció aún más el ceño—. Vamos, te acompaño. ¿Quieres un café?

—Estoy bien —contestó Daryl, y Beth no dijo nada más. Caminaron hacia la 412, y entraron con cuidado, pero para sorpresa de ambos, la mujer no estaba contemplando el vacío como de costumbre, sino que tenía la caja metálica en el regazo, y sus arrugadas manos estaban vagando por su interior. Daryl y Beth intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, y entonces ésta última se adelantó dos pasos y sonrió.

—Hola, señora Dixon —comenzó ella con un tono alegre—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Pero ella no le respondió, y por mal que sonara decirlo, Beth estuvo aliviada por este hecho. Al menos había algo que seguía tal y como siempre.

—Siento mucho lo de las fotos —continuó Beth—. He conseguido secar la mayoría, pero ésas de ahí son-

— ¿Qué fotos? —oyó la voz de Daryl a sus espaldas. Beth se volvió y se encontró con su mirada más perdida que nunca.

—Tu madre guarda sus fotos en una caja. Esta mañana ha habido un pequeño accidente y se han mojado algunas.

Daryl frunció el ceño y se acercó cautelosamente a la mesa. Beth abrió el primer cajón y sacó las fotografías que habían sobrevivido al naufragio.

—He intentado reescribir las inscripciones, pero no sé si todas están bien. ¿Hay alguna fecha o algo que haya escrito mal? —preguntó ella tímidamente. Daryl la miró un momento antes de coger las fotos. Las fue pasando una a una, y de pronto se detuvo en la última. Beth no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco para ver cuál era. Una foto en blanco y negro de la señora Dixon muchísimo más joven –puede que de la edad de Beth, o incluso menor- junto a un hombre de unos veintitantos de pelo oscuro y unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de Daryl.

— ¿Es tu padre? —Daryl asintió—. Os parecéis un poco.

Daryl levantó bruscamente la cabeza y si no fuera porque las miradas no podían matar realmente, Beth habría estado ya fulminada en el suelo.

—Perdón —murmuró apresuradamente, sin saber muy bien el por qué.

—Da igual —contestó él, aunque su tono no dejaba dudas de que seguía molesto. Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla e hizo un ademán para tomar las fotos. Daryl las soltó sin pensárselo dos veces y ella volvió a guardarlas con cuidado.

—Bueno, yo me voy ya —dijo Beth, levantando la muñeca para mirar la hora. Las ocho y veinte. Tenía que darse prisa. Su hermano Shawn le había preparado el sofá de su casa e iba a recogerla a las ocho y veinte. Había casi ochenta kilómetros de distancia, y Beth no podía sentirse más culpable por pedirle un favor así a su hermano, y encima hacerle prometer que no le diría una palabra a sus padres o a Maggie.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —Beth le miró y él enrojeció, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no era asunto suyo. Pero ella asintió igualmente.

—Mi hermano viene a buscarme dentro de poco. No quiero que tenga que esperarme —explicó ella. _Y aún tengo que dejar mi carta de renuncia_ , añadió para sus adentros lúgubremente.

—Vale —contestó él. Beth se las apañó para sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Daryl.

—Buenas noches.

Beth salió de la habitación, y no pudo evitar reírse amargamente por dentro cuando pensó que aquella sería la última vez que le diría aquello.

* * *

 

 Beth pegó con decisión tres veces, hasta que escuchó la voz de Dawn indicando que pasase. Abrió la puerta y trató de entrar en su despacho con la mayor compostura posible, aferrándose al sobre para evitar que se notase que le temblaban las manos.

—Oh, hola Beth —la saludó la mujer sin levantar la vista de unos papeles—. Pensaba que ya habrías acabado tu turno por hoy.

—De hecho, estoy a punto de acabar —dijo Beth.

—No podemos permitirnos pagar horas extras.

—Lo sé —contestó tensamente ella. Dawn continuó escribiendo algo en aquél ingente montón de papeleo.

—Entonces dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

_Devolverme mis turnos._

_Conseguirme una casa nueva._

_No obligarme a dejar un trabajo y un sitio que me gusta porque no puedo permitírmelo._

_Simplemente devuélveme mi vida._

—Lo cierto es que yo-

Su voz fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de su móvil. Dawn alzó las cejas inquisitivamente y Beth se apresuró a sacar el móvil para comprobar que se trataba de Shawn.

—Lo siento, es importante —se excusó ella. Dawn hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Beth abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa? Estaba a punto de hablar con mi jefa.

—Bethy, tengo que contarte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enfadar.

—Se lo has dicho —susurró Beth, enterrando la cara en una mano. Le escuchó soltar un quejido al otro lado del teléfono.

—No quería, pero Mags ha aparecido en casa diciendo algo sobre que se había peleado con el tal Glenn y de que necesitaba quedarse esta noche, y cuando ha visto el sofá se ha puesto a interrogarme y ya sabes que soy una mierda guardando secretos —lo soltó de sopetón, a toda prisa, y Beth quiso soltar un ruidito de frustración.

—Dios. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Ha llamado a papá y él ha dicho que te traigamos a casa nada más salgas del trabajo.

—Ni hablar —se negó inmediatamente Beth—. No pienso hacerlo.

—Eso le he dicho yo, pero tú conoces a papá y a Maggie. Les he dicho que vale, pero te he llamado a ti primero. Lo siento mucho, Beth.

—No pasa nada —contestó ella, frotándose los ojos para abatir el cansancio y las lágrimas—. Tengo… en realidad tengo dinero para irme a un motel esta noche. Mañana veré qué hago, no te preocupes por mí.

— ¿Seguro? Beth, yo podría ir a buscarte-

—Déjalo —le cortó ella—, en serio, puedo dormir en un motel hoy. Estoy cansada y tú también y no quiero que te recorras media Georgia por mí cuando puedo buscar un sitio por aquí.

Hubo un silencio dubitativo durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente él suspiró.

—Sólo esta noche —aclaró él.

—Sólo esta noche —prometió ella—. Y mañana cogeré el coche e iré a Atlanta.

—Más te vale, Greene, o iré a buscarte yo mismo —añadió él en tono burlón. Beth sonrió.

—Te quiero, idiota.

—Y yo a ti, bicho. Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós —murmuró, y colgó. Se obligó a respirar varias veces para mantener la calma. No sabía dónde iba a dormir aquella noche. No tenía apenas dinero y aún necesitaba llegar hasta Atlanta mañana. No podía hacer otra cosa que dormir en la residencia aquella noche. Trató de consolarse con que en realidad, Dawn se iría pronto y nadie se daría cuenta si ella se quedaba por allí y se echaba una siesta en el sofá de la sala de descanso.

— ¿Beth? —escuchó que Dawn la llamaba. Parpadeó un par de veces para evitar derramar ninguna lágrima y entró de nuevo en el despacho—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. Sólo venía a decirte que… la señora Dixon ha estado mejorando mucho últimamente. Las visitas de su hijo han ayudado. Hoy mismo parecía estar más consciente que de costumbre.

—Y más irascible —añadió ella, mirándola por primera vez desde que había entrado—. Ya me han comentado lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

—Oh, eso —contestó Beth—. Bueno, no deberíamos preocuparnos por ello. Es sólo un brote puntual. En general su estado es mucho más favorable, se lo aseguro.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Dawn, y Beth supo que aquello no contenía ni una pizca de verdad—. Gracias por informarme, Beth.

—De nada.

— ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

— ¿Qué? —Beth miró el sobre unos segundos—. Es… es una carta de uno de los ancianos. El señor Cooper. Ya sabe lo agradecido que está por todo lo que hacemos por él en la residencia. Simplemente quería agradecérmelo.

Dawn la observó intensamente durante unos segundos hasta que asintió y sonrió.

—Sí, es un buen hombre. En fin, Beth, no quisiera ser grosera, pero tengo mucho que hacer…

—Ya me iba. Buenas noches —añadió ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró el sobre una vez más y empezó a trocearlo, antes de tirar los pedazos en una papelera e ir en busca de un café.

 

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

 

 Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Beth se asomó al pasillo y comprobó que, efectivamente, había oído la puerta del despacho de Dawn abrirse. La mujer cerró la puerta con llave y se despidió de Joan antes de salir por las puertas. Beth suspiró, aliviada, y salió al pasillo.

— ¿Enfermera Greene? ¿Qué hace usted aún aquí? —Beth se quedó de piedra, y muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la misma chica temblorosa de aquella mañana.

—Estoy haciendo turnos extras.

—Pero la directora-

—Escucha —la cortó ella—, sé que… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Cathy.

—Muy bien, Cathy, no puedes decirle a la directora que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque quiero estar aquí. No me van a pagar extras, así que no le hago daño a nadie. ¿Por qué arruinarlo contándoselo a ella?

Beth vio cómo se debatía una lucha interna en la cara de la chica. Supo que había vencido en el momento en el que la culpabilidad cruzó su rostro.

—Vale, yo no la he visto —dijo al fin.

—Exacto —contestó Beth, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias, Cathy.

—De nada, enfermera.

Beth asintió una vez más antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Iba a tal velocidad que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de tropezar con otra persona. Retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto, y al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con Daryl mirándola. Beth abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Llevaba toda la noche soltando mentiras, pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo ahora.

—Hola —dijo, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Hola —contestó él—. Pensaba que te recogía tu hermano.

—Así es. Era —añadió—. No ha podido ser. ¿Ya te ibas? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar desesperadamente de tema. Él hizo un ruidito afirmativo.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleven?

—No, no es necesario. Ya sabes, me gusta caminar — _a ninguna parte._

—Podría acompañarte —sugirió él tímidamente.

—No te molestes.

—Es tarde.

—Ya —contestó ella, nerviosa. Daryl la miró un par de segundos mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y asintió.

—No te preocupes —dijo él de pronto—. No te molesto más.

Y pasó por su lado. Beth parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. ¿Había dicho algo? Le sujetó del antebrazo para pararle.

—No me estabas molestando.

—Si no querías que te acompañara-

—No es eso —se apresuró en decir ella—. Créeme, no es eso.

Se sonrojó un poco ante la efusividad con la que dijo eso último, pero no apartó su mirada de la de él.

— ¿Entonces?

Beth le soltó el antebrazo y bajó la vista. No podía mentirle, y menos si la taladraba con la mirada.

—He tenido… _tiranteces_ con mi casero —explicó en voz baja. Notaba su mirada en la coronilla.

—Oh —dijo él simplemente.

—Sí —susurró Beth.

Pasaron un par de segundos más que a Beth le parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente su voz rompió de nuevo el silencio.

—En mi piso hay una habitación más —dijo en voz baja. Beth levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando como si acabara de soltar una locura.

—No estarás insinuando que duerma en tu casa —contestó ella. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer sino? ¿Dormir aquí? — _eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer._

—No estaría bien —negó con la cabeza—. No sería correcto.

—No te he pedido que te cases conmigo —replicó él—. Pero tampoco estaría bien dejar en la calle a alguien que lo necesita.

Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. El cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella y lo único que quería era echarse al suelo y llorar, pero no podía. Era una mujer adulta y tenía que enfrentar sus problemas.

Y él le estaba ofreciendo una solución.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella. Alzó la vista y le miró de nuevo—. De acuerdo —dijo, en voz más alta. Él asintió.

—Vamos entonces.

—Espera —le paró ella. Él se giró otra vez—. Tengo condiciones.

A pesar de toda la tensión y el agotamiento que la saturaban en aquellos instantes, no pudo evitar maravillarse cuando vio que en su boca aparecía la sombra de una sonrisa, y acto seguido, un resoplido.

—Creí que las condiciones las ponía el dueño de la casa.

—No voy a aceptar quedarme allí sin más. No necesito que me mantengan y no quiero deberte algo así —continuó ella—. Te pagaré un alquiler.

—No es necesario.

—Sí que lo es —contestó inmediatamente. Daryl la miró un instante antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió él, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando—. Pero vamos ya.

Beth se apresuró en seguirle por el pasillo enmoquetado. Cogió el bolso de la sala de descanso y esperó hasta que Joan se agachó para buscar algo en su escritorio para corretear hasta la salida. Daryl levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, pero ella no contestó.

 

Se quedó plantada en mitad del aparcamiento cuando vio que él se dirigía hacia la Triumph.

— ¿Vamos en moto? —musitó ella. Daryl se giró con una expresión de diversión en su cara.

— ¿Te da miedo?

—No, pero nunca he montado en una moto —replicó ella. Él sonrió levemente.

—Bueno —contestó mientras se montaba—, pues ya va siendo hora de que lo intentes.

Y extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir. Beth la aceptó, pero apenas necesitó apoyarse en él para poder montarse. Había crecido en una granja, rodeada por caballos. Al menos _algo_ sabía de aquello.

 

De lo que no sabía, ni se esperaba, era que de repente la moto soltara un rugido que la hizo sobresaltarse y a pensar, alarmada, que debían haber despertado a medio estado.

—Agárrate—le advirtió él por encima del ruido. Ella asintió y le rodeó con los brazos levemente. Sin embargo, cuando él movió la muñeca con suavidad y de pronto ya no estaban en tierra firme, sino que estaban _volando_ , navegando por aquél mar gris de cemento, Beth no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas y rezar para que el viento no la dejara tirada en el suelo. Y con aquella excusa, apretó el agarre alrededor de su torso y pegó la mejilla en las alas de su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un comentario contando qué os ha parecido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Beth, y una mudanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 7

Daryl pulsó un interruptor y la casa se iluminó. Beth avanzó tímidamente, dando pasos dubitativos hasta el interior, y se encontró con un salón pequeño, con los muebles necesarios y pintado de blanco. Había una pequeña cocina al fondo y justo al lado estaba el baño. Tras el sofá había dos puertas cerradas que Beth suponía, eran las habitaciones.

Daryl se adelantó un par de pasos, dejó el chaleco sobre el sofá y se giró para mirarla, pareciendo más incómodo ahora que ya no estaban en la moto.

—Mi cuarto es ese de ahí —dijo él, señalando la puerta de la derecha—. La cocina, el baño, esto. No es mucho —y se encogió de hombros. Beth sonrió.

—Muchas gracias —le contestó ella de corazón. Daryl volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Hay toallas en el armario, te daré algunas—explicó Daryl—. Y…

Pareció quedarse sin nada más que decir, y Beth se apiadó un poco de él.

—Creo que me ducharé antes de irme a dormir —asintió ella. Daryl abrió la puerta de la izquierda y le hizo un gesto para que pasase. Beth entró. Era una habitación pequeña, con una ventana aún más diminuta y una cama con un sillón y una mesita al lado. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba de vuelta en Rosewood.

—Te dejo para que… —murmuró él, antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Beth soltó el bolso encima de la cama y pocos segundos después, Daryl resurgió por la puerta con una toalla en la mano y se la ofreció. Beth estiró un brazo para tomarla y le sonrió—. Voy a dormir ya.

—Vale, no quiero molestarte más —respondió ella asintiendo—. No haré ruido, te lo prometo.

—Da igual —replicó Daryl—. Si necesitas algo…

—De acuerdo.

Daryl cerró la puerta con cuidado para dejarle privacidad y ella se quedó inclinada sobre el bolso unos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. Estaba agotada y lo que le pedía el cuerpo era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por un confortable sueño. Sin embargo, se obligó a reunir las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y a ponerse en pie de nuevo para buscar una muda y cambiarse. Se recordó mentalmente que mañana a primera hora tenía que ir a recoger el resto de sus cosas al motel y llamar a Shawn para decirle que se quedaba en Newborn, y de pronto, a pesar del estrés que la asfixiaba, sintió una repentina alegría. No tendría que marcharse.

Si es que Daryl aceptaba alquilarle la habitación.

 

. . .

 

Beth abrió los ojos al día siguiente de golpe, pensando en que tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar, y entonces recordó que era domingo y que no tenía turno y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada pesadamente. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquella no era su cama de siempre, de que aquella no era su habitación, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a levantar la cabeza bruscamente, haciéndose daño en el proceso.

Miró a su alrededor, como si se esperara ver a Daryl sentado en el desvencijado sillón junto a la ventana, y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Alargó el brazo para buscar el móvil en su bolso y comprobó que eran las nueve y que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas y cuarenta y tres mensajes, todos de Maggie.

_Beth, Shawn me ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Dónde estás?_

_Beth, no me ignores. Si no me contestas voy a preocuparme._

_Beth, voy a llamar a papá y vamos a ir a buscarte. No me hagas repetirlo._

_Bethy, ¿estás ahí?_

La lista seguía y seguía, cada vez más asfixiante. Beth quiso lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, pero se contuvo y lo dejó de nuevo en el bolso. Se levantó y abrió la puerta lentamente, no queriendo causar alboroto, pero se encontró con el sonido del grifo desde el baño. Beth no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que vestirse e ir a por su ropa, tenía que llamar a su familia para evitar que los SWATS entraran por la puerta en cualquier momento y le hicieran un placaje a Daryl, tenía que…

Tenía que relajarse.

 

Suspiró lentamente y se sentó en el sofá justo cuando Daryl abrió la puerta del baño. Beth se puso en pie como un resorte, y vio cómo Daryl intentaba ocultar una sonrisa de diversión.

—No te voy a cobrar porque te sientes —le dijo, y ella volvió a su posición anterior, sonrojada.

—Buenos días —musitó ella, mortificada.

—Buenas —contestó Daryl antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Beth se estiró ligeramente para mirarse en el espejo del baño y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba horrible. Su pelo parecía un avispero, y cualquiera que la mirara podría decir sin exagerar que llevaba meses sin dormir. Además, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama morados con lunares blancos y una camiseta amarillo limón en la que cabía tres veces y tenía una manga rota.

—Dios —susurró. Se levantó y volvió a toparse con Daryl, y se esforzó por sonreír y aparentar normalidad—. Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Daryl la miró un segundo.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó, confuso. Beth parpadeó unos instantes antes de responder.

— ¿Lo decías en serio ayer? ¿Me alquilarías la habitación? —le instó ella, como si fuera evidente.

—Fuiste tú la que querías pagarme —repuso él.

—Lo sé, y eso es innegociable —respondió Beth—, pero me gustaría… bueno, no sé. ¿Estarías dispuesto a… tenerme como compañera de piso?

Daryl parecía mirar a todos lados menos a ella, y de pronto, vio cómo su cabeza hacía el más mínimo movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una vez y tan rápido que apenas pudo percibirlo. Beth sonrió de puro alivio.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Cuánto qué?

—Cuánto dinero al mes. Cuánto pides por alquilar la habitación —añadió, al ver la expresión dl hombre. Daryl se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Yo también estoy de alquilado.

—Te pagaré la mitad, entonces —propuso ella, pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito tanto.

—Pero es lo justo —protestó Beth. Daryl suspiró.

—Necesito un café —dijo de pronto, y antes de que Beth pudiera decir nada, se dirigía rumbo a la cocina, y se encontró a sí misma siguiéndole. Daryl cogió una pequeña cafetera y se sirvió un vaso, antes de hacerle un gesto.

—Sí, por favor. Gracias —añadió cuando él empezó a verter el café en una taza para ella. Beth se llevó el recipiente a los labios, casi relamiéndose al sentir el olor inundando sus fosas nasales, y no pudo evitar entrecerrar levemente los ojos antes de beber un pequeño sorbo.

— ¿Azúcar?

—No, así está perfecto, gracias —negó ella con la cabeza. Daryl se sentó en el sofá y Beth se quedó de pie mirándole, con la taza humeante aún en la mano—. Entonces… ¿cuánto sería?

Daryl la observó durante unos instantes, antes de llevarse el café a los labios y beber.

—Doscientos cincuenta —contestó él al cabo de un rato. Beth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Eso es sólo un poco más de la mitad de lo que pagaba por mi antiguo piso —exclamó ella con una voz patéticamente aguda.

—Tu piso está más cerca de todo que el mío, es más grande, más nuevo, y además lo alquilabas entero, no una habitación.

—Daryl —comenzó ella otra vez—, no. Sabes que no es verdad. Ayer usé el baño, y al final acabaré usándolo todo. No puedo pagarte como si fuera sólo la habitación.

—Doscientos cincuenta —repitió Daryl sin inmutarse—. Eso es el máximo que voy a aceptar.

Beth bajó la vista hasta su café, pensativa.

—Puedes ponerle un candado a la puerta o lo que quieras —soltó inesperadamente Daryl. Beth levantó la cabeza para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer ponerle un candado?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—Confío en ti —respondió ella simplemente. Se dio cuenta de que Daryl estaba prácticamente atravesándola con la mirada y volvió a centrarse en su taza de café—. Entonces, ¿algo más?

—Creo que no.

—Te pagaré el primero de cada mes —saltó ella—. Es decir, en… —trató de recordar qué día era.

—Ocho días —contestó Daryl.

—Ocho días —repitió ella—. Quizás sería buena idea si tuviera una copia de las llaves.

Daryl asintió y soltó la taza en la mesita que había junto al sofá, antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia ella. Beth retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que se dio cuenta de que él iba a la silla de la cocina que se encontraba justo tras ella, de la que estaba colgado su chaleco. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior y sacó las llaves, antes de ofrecérselas.

—No tiene que ser ya —se apresuró en añadir.

—Yo no vuelvo hasta la noche. Ve a por tus cosas y ábreme cuando llegue —explicó él, antes de coger el chaleco y ponérselo—. ¿Estarás aquí?

—Sí —contestó ella inmediatamente, al tiempo que tomaba las llaves que él le ofrecía—. Hoy no tengo que trabajar.

—Bien —dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y se quedó allí parado un momento, antes de girarse para mirarla—. Luego nos vemos.

—Hasta luego, entonces —respondió Beth, sonriendo. La puerta se cerró suavemente y Beth se quedó allí parada, observando el manojo de llaves tintineantes y la casa que había frente a ella. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su cuarto – _su cuarto_ \- en busca de su móvil, que ya estaba vibrando, y descolgar.

—Hola, Mag-

— ¡-DE TODAS LAS TONTERÍAS QUE HAS HECHO, BETHY, TE JURO QUE ÉSTA ES LA PEOR DE TODAS! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE NO LLAMARNOS?

—-gie. ¿Qué tal?

— ¿QUÉ TAL? OH, YO TE DIRÉ QUÉ TAL. ME HE PASADO LA NOCHE INTENTANDO HABLAR CONTIGO, PAPÁ LLAMANDO A RICK A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA PARA QUE HABLARA CON LA COMISARÍA DE NEWBORN, Y TÚ-

—Maggie…

—Y TÚ MIENTRAS EN DIOS SABE DÓNDE SIN OCURRIRTE LLAMARNOS.

—Maggie…

— ¿SABES EL MAL RATO QUE HEMOS PASADO? CREÍAMOS QUE-

— ¡Maggie! —gritó Beth. La voz de su hermana se apagó de golpe y Beth suspiró, aliviada de poder pegarse el auricular a la oreja sin dañarse el tímpano—. Estoy bien.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—He encontrado piso nuevo —explicó Beth sin entrar en detalles—. Anoche estaba un poco liada y me quedé dormida nada más llegar, por eso no os llamé.

—Papá te dijo que volvieras a casa, Beth.

—Tengo veintitrés años, Mags. Soy mayorcita para decidir por mí misma —replicó ella, en un tono más brusco del que pretendía. Entendía la preocupación de su hermana. Maggie solía pillar lo que pasaba en realidad más rápido que la mayoría de la gente. De alguna forma, se habría dado cuenta de que Beth estaba en problemas y se habría pasado la noche en vela. Beth podía imaginársela dando vueltas por casa de Shawn, revoloteando y llamándola y pensando si coger el coche ella misma e ir a buscarla—. Estoy bien.

La oyó suspirar de alivio al otro lado del teléfono.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca, Bethy. Por favor.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Beth—. Dile a papá y mamá y a Shawn que sigo sana y salva. Hoy voy a terminar de mudarme para poder ir mañana a trabajar y tener todas mis cosas aquí.

— ¿Cómo has encontrado una casa nueva tan rápido?

—Estoy compartiendo piso —explicó, tamborileando con los dedos nerviosamente. Esperaba que ese nerviosismo no se hubiera transmitido a su voz, o al menos lo suficiente como para que su hermana lo notara.

— ¿Con quién?

Maldita Maggie.

—Rosita —farfulló, tratando de sonar natural.

—Oh —contestó su hermana—. Es muy buena chica.

—Sí, lo es —concordó Beth—. Oye, Maggie, tengo prisa. Esta noche hablamos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Que sí —Beth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, ten cuidado. Te quiero —le dijo su hermana.

—De acuerdo. Y yo a ti —y colgó, suspirando pesadamente. Lo cierto es que Maggie estaba siendo bastante suave. En condiciones normales, ya habría aparecido en Newborn y estaría exigiendo saber dónde estaba para poder ratificar su decisión, como si aún tuviera once años. Beth se preguntó dónde habría estado ese tal Glenn toda su vida.

. . .

 

Beth soltó la caja con esfuerzo en la cama, arrancándole un crujido lastimero. Comenzó a sacar cosas y a colocarlas con cuidado. Empezó a doblar su ropa y a dejarla en el sillón, tarareando en voz baja mientras se movía por el pequeño cuarto. Saco una fotografía enmarcada con su familia y sonrió, antes de dejarla en la mesita. Eran cerca de las ocho y afuera ya estaba oscuro, pero no se oía el típico rumor de la ciudad. Se repitió a sí misma que aquél edificio estaba bastante alejado y que aquello era normal, pero se le hacía raro estar en una habitación tan extraña para ella pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar. Le recordaba enormemente a cuando vivía en la granja y lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de alguien al levantarse o el murmullo del campo.

Abrió su bolso y buscó su cartera, contando el dinero rápidamente. Había sacado todos sus ahorros del banco y tenía ciento veinticinco dólares y treinta centavos. Aún tenía que conseguir ciento quince para darle a Daryl en ocho días. Se tranquilizó pensando que cobrara en tres días, y luego otro sentimiento de angustia la invadió: la letra del coche. Tendría que venderlo, pero venderlo también significaba tener que buscarse la forma de ir hasta la residencia cada día.

Sintió que el nudo volvía a formarse en su pecho, y de pronto, pegaron a la puerta. Beth se levantó de la cama para abrir y se encontró a Daryl.

—No me acordaba de que no llevabas llaves —se explicó ella, y abrió aún más la puerta para dejarle pasar. Daryl la miró, pero no dijo nada.

 

Beth se dirigió hacia su cuarto de nuevo y siguió ordenando sus cosas, tarareando suavemente para sí misma. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio a Daryl allí plantado, cambiando el peso de pierna constantemente.

— ¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó él, e inmediatamente una explosión de color invadió su cara. Beth tuvo que contener una sonrisa, porque sabía que le incomodaría aún más, y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No tengo mucha hambre —respondió ella. Daryl asintió antes de irse apresuradamente, y Beth continuó ordenando las últimas cosas, antes de soltar la caja vacía a los pies de su cama. Salió y se encontró a Daryl sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele con un botellín de cerveza. Beth se acercó y se sentó al lado sin decir nada, fingiendo que estaba pendiente de lo que fuera que él estuviera viendo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente, él se puso en pie de golpe, sobresaltando a Beth.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—A pedir una pizza. ¿Seguro que no quieres? —y Beth volvió a negar con la cabeza, a pesar de que había un sordo rugido que amenazaba con brotar de su estómago en cualquier momento.

 _No,_ se dijo mentalmente _, una cosa es que te alquile la habitación y otra aceptar su comida. Mañana comeré en el trabajo._

Pero aún así, cuando la pizza llegó casi una hora después, y Daryl volvió a sentarse y abrió la caja en la mesita de al lado, le invadió un delicioso olor que provocó que la boca le doliera de la cantidad de saliva que segregaba. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y siguió concentrada en la televisión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que sintió que le caía algo en el regazo, y al bajar la vista, se encontró con un plato con un trozo en él.

—No tengo hambre —repitió ella, pero entonces su estómago decidió traicionarla con un quejido lastimero y él alzó una ceja. Beth se ruborizó ante la mentira, antes de ceder finalmente y coger el plato del regazo—. Gracias.

Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, Beth muy despacio, tratando de saborear aquél trozo y de engañar un poco más a su estómago.

— ¿Quieres? —le oyó preguntar, y cuando se giró se encontró con que él estaba agitando el botellín de cerveza.

—No bebo —respondió. Daryl se la quedó mirando.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre siempre ha sido muy estricto con ese tema —explicó Beth escuetamente—. Y ahora que puedo beber, no siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Supongo que se me ha quedado grabado a fuego.

Daryl asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Continuaron viendo la tele hasta que finalmente Beth vio que eran casi las once y se levantó para llevar el plato hasta la cocina y lavarlo. Se giró ligeramente para mirarle, pero él estaba concentrado en lo que fuera que estuvieran echando. O al menos eso parecía. De pronto, él torció levemente la cabeza y Beth se volvió de golpe, fingiendo estar entretenida secando el plato.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Beth.

—Buenas noches.

Y se metió al cuarto de golpe, al tiempo que su móvil empezaba a vibrar sobre la mesita. Beth se apresuró en cogerlo, ya dispuesta a soltarle su discurso de “estoy-bien-he-comido-aún-sigo-viva”, y lo cogió sin ni siquiera mirar quién era:

—Hey —saludó distraídamente—, ya he cenado y-

—Beth —oyó la voz de Rosita en un tono que no tenía nada de ligero, y Beth se quedó a medio camino entre estar de pie y sentarse en la cama—. A la señora Dixon le ha dado un paro cardíaco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Este capítulo ha sido un poco para poner en situación. A partir del siguiente seguirá el bethyl :) ¡Dejad un comentario y contadme qué os ha parecido!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Beth y una noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es de mis favoritos. Ya empiezan las curvas.  
> ¡Disfrutad!

Las siguientes horas fueron caóticas para Beth. Había colgado sin ni siquiera intercambiar dos palabras con Rosita, se había abalanzado sobre la puerta y había salido con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole pesadamente en el pecho. Daryl se había vuelto al oír la brusquedad con la que había salido, y se le había cambiado la cara al verla. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su rostro había palidecido levemente al soltarle de sopetón lo que Rosita acababa de decirle.

 

Nada más llegar, se encontraron con que no podían pasar. Una enfermera pasó a cortarles el paso y a decirles que ahora mismo estaban intentando estabilizarla, y que hasta que no estuviera fuera de todo peligro no podían permitirse dejar pasar a visitas. Así que Beth se sentó en una de esas incómodas sillas de plástico, y acto seguido, lo hizo Daryl. Beth negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente:

—Mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Y tú también —replicó el hombre—. No voy a dejarte aquí sola.

Y Beth fingió que no se le aceleraba un poco el corazón, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y apartó la vista, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada.

 

La noche avanzó, pero siguieron sin recibir noticias. Beth, presa de los nervios, se levantó de la silla quince veces para hacer _algo_ , para intentar aliviar la presión que sentía en la garganta, para obviar el hecho de que la inmovilidad de Daryl no la estaba agobiando aún más. El hombre no se había movido de su postura desde que habían llegado excepto para reclinarse ligeramente en la silla.

Beth no era idiota. No necesitaba una carrera de enfermería para saber que el que no les hubieran dicho nada aún no era buena señal, al igual que no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que a Daryl le ocurría algo. No era normal para un ser humano estarse tan quieto. Miraba al vacío y no abría la boca. Beth intentó sacarle algunas palabras, pero él o bien no contestaba o emitía un gruñido que no significaba prácticamente nada tras un buen rato esperando una respuesta.

 

Eran casi las seis de la mañana. Los primeros rayos del alba comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas, bañando de luz naranja los pasillos inmaculados y asépticos. Beth estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la silla de Daryl, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los párpados pesados como bloques de cemento.

Fue entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrullar por un dulce sueño, que oyó una voz:

— ¿Familiares de la señora Katherine Dixon? ¿Katherine Dixon? —Beth abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, agitando una mano débilmente.

—Nosotros —dijo, y notó cómo Daryl se movía a su lado, pero no se giró para mirarle. La enfermera se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Son familia de la señora Dixon?

—Soy su hijo —gruñó Daryl.

— ¿Su nuera? —preguntó la enfermera, apuntando algo. Beth se puso colorada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, nosotros no… —la enfermera alzó una ceja—. Yo cuido de ella en la residencia.

—Sólo pueden entrar familiares directos —continuó la mujer sin levantar la vista del papel.

—Pues apunte que estamos juntos, qué más da —saltó Daryl, huraño, y Beth sintió que le ardía la cara—. No creo que venga nadie a entrevistarnos.

La mujer pareció querer discutirle aquella afirmación, pero entonces volvió a cerrar la boca y asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Diez minutos. Está durmiendo y no es bueno que haya jaleo a su alrededor —dijo, antes de marcharse a paso ligero. Beth se volvió y le miró, pero Daryl estaba muy concentrado en las baldosas del suelo.

—Deberíamos ir yendo —comentó ella suavemente. Pasó un minuto hasta que finalmente él se dignó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla.

—Yo no voy a entrar —respondió simplemente. Beth se quedó muy quieta.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pero él no dijo nada más—. Daryl, es tu madre.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes constantemente, sé que es mi madre —prácticamente ladró él, y ella retrocedió instintivamente, cabreándose más y más a cada minuto que pasaba. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las palabras que estaba deseando soltar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Está claro que no lo sabes si ni siquiera vas a entrar a verla—replicó ella, y eso pareció ser la gota que colma el vaso para Daryl. Se puso en pie de un salto, sobresaltándola, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, he sido yo el que ha vivido toda su vida con esa mujer. ¿Te crees que la conoces? ¿Te crees que me conoces a mí, acaso? —gruñó, y Beth sintió que le ardía la sangre. Alzó la barbilla y frunció el ceño.

—Sé que es una buena persona. Sé que tú también lo eres. Y también sé que no puedes seguir odiándola toda tu vida, Daryl.

—No sabes una mierda.

— ¿Y por qué sigues aquí, entonces? —repuso Beth, y él pareció quedarse momentáneamente confuso por sus palabras. Relajó el ceño ligeramente, pero sólo para volver a fruncirlo con más fuerza.

—Déjame en paz, niña —rezongó, antes de darse la vuelta e irse dando grandes zancadas. Beth se quedó allí plantada, viéndole marchar con la cara roja, esta vez por el enfado, y los puños tan apretados que los nudillos empezaban a ponérsele blancos.

Tardó un poco en recomponerse. Tragó aire, se calmó un poco, y entonces se dirigió hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

 

Cuando la encontró, oculta tras una de esas cortinas, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba entubada e inconsciente, tumbada en la cama como una muñeca de trapo, con el sonido de los respiradores invadiendo la sala. Sintió que se removía algo dentro de ella. Avanzó, con cuidado de ser silenciosa, y se colocó a su lado.

—Señora Dixon —murmuró suavemente—. Soy Beth.

No esperaba que le contestara, pero igualmente continuó hablando:

—Sólo quería que supiese que estoy aquí —y acto seguido, le cogió una mano llena de arrugas y la sujetó entre las suyas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola dormir, mirando de reojo el monitor de sus signos vitales, aguzando el oído para detectar el más mínimo sonido extraño, pero de repente escuchó cómo descorrían la cortina.

—Joan —murmuró Beth, sorprendida. Sabía que ella era de las pocas personas en la residencia que defendía a la señora Dixon, pero no estaba unida en absoluto a la anciana, o al menos, eso es lo que ella se figuraba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No es que fuéramos íntimas, pero me importa lo que le pase —contestó, casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Yo la acompañé en la ambulancia, pero después tuve que volver.

Beth asintió y sonrió.

—Gracias por hacerlo.

—No tienes que dármelas. Ya te lo he dicho, me cae bien —y le devolvió levemente la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y se quedó mirando a la mujer—. Es un alivio verla bien de nuevo.

Beth tragó en grueso, tratando de suprimir el nudo en su garganta.

—No sabía que estaba enferma del corazón —musitó.

—No lo estaba —replicó Joan, en un tono que no le pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Entonces qué-?

—Esa puta va a hundirnos a todos —gruñó Joan, y Beth no pudo evitar retroceder un paso. Había un brillo en los ojos de la mujer que Beth no había visto nunca—. Nos va a llevar a la ruina.

—Joan, me estás asustando —respondió Beth con un hilillo de voz. La mujer desvió la mirada de la camilla para dirigirla a ella, y de pronto, su expresión se suavizó.

—Me alegro de que aún haya gente buena como tú, Beth —y sonrió levemente, antes de darle un apretón afectuoso en el brazo—. Debería irme a casa a dormir un poco, y tú también. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Beth asintió, confundida, y Joan volvió a salir.

 

¿De qué estaba hablando?

* * *

 

Eran casi las siete cuando Beth llegó al apartamento y se dio cuenta de que las llaves las tenía Daryl. Ahogando un suspiro de resignación, alzó la mano y pegó tres veces. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Daryl. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se miró directamente a los ojos. Ambos seguían cabreados, pero cuando Daryl se apartó y se dio la vuelta y Beth entró, supo que no quería continuar la tensión ni un momento más. Nunca le había gustado discutir con nadie, ni meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero, ¿por qué siempre tenía que pelearse con él por lo mismo?

—Daryl —le llamó, y él se detuvo sólo un instante para decirle por encima del hombro:

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —contestó él.

—Sé que no era asunto mío y que no sé por lo que has pasado, pero yo… —tragó saliva—, creí que estabas avanzando con tu madre. Siento haberte presionado y haberte hablado así. No dudo por un momento que te preocupes por ella.

—No estabas tan equivocada —se encogió él de hombros—. He sido yo el que se ha pasado años sin verla.

—Pero tendrías tus motivos.

—No —replicó él inmediatamente—. No quería verla.

—Oh.

—Entiendo por qué te llamaron a ti y no a mí —continuó Daryl. Beth se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable.

—Y… perdón por eso también —se disculpó—. Yo… no estaba seguro de que-

—Como te he dicho —la cortó él—, no importa.

—Sí que importa —murmuró ella—. Quiero que sepas que si no te apunté como un familiar es porque no quería dar nada por hecho. No sé por lo que has pasado con ella y quizás no querrías eso… quizás no… —se mordió el interior de la mejilla y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con que él ya la estaba mirando, y de una forma que la hacía estremecerse por dentro. Finalmente, él asintió, pero no añadió nada más.

— ¿Un café? —preguntó Daryl de pronto, y Beth musitó una respuesta afirmativa. Se dirigieron a la cocina, y mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa y él le ponía una taza humeante frente a ella, empezó a hablar—. Mis padres… no estaban muy pendientes de mí o de mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños. Luego Merle se largó y yo me quedé allí.

Beth tuvo la sensación de que Daryl no le estaba contando toda la historia. No es que creyera que mentía –Daryl no parecía la clase de persona que mintiera, y mucho menos sobre eso- pero había una parte de ella que no paraba de gritarle que allí había algo más. Sin embargo, se guardó de hacer comentarios al respecto y sonrió cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—Qué rico —suspiró cuando bajó la taza de nuevo—. Yo solía tomarme el café muy dulce, pero desde que trabajo en la residencia me he acostumbrado al amargo.

—Odio el café dulce —comentó él—. No sabe a café, sólo a azúcar.

Beth soltó una risita.

—Supongo que tienes razón —miró el reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las siete y media—. Debería ir preparándome ya. Tengo que irme en una hora —Daryl asintió y ella se levantó.

 

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando Daryl volvió a hablar:

—Perdón por ser un capullo.

Beth sonrió.

—No hay nada que perdonar —y cerró la puerta, conteniendo un ruidito de felicidad.

* * *

 

Rosita estaba apoyada contra el mostrador de recepción cuando Beth entró. Levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo y se acercó a ella, preocupada:

— ¿La has visto? —Beth asintió—. ¿Cómo está?

—Los médicos dicen que se recuperará —Rosita soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Sé que Joan la acompañó, pero luego nada más. Tendrías que haber visto a Dawn, haciéndose la preocupada en cuanto llegaron los de la ambulancia.

—Rosita, hablando de Joan, yo-

— ¡Espinosa! —la llamó el doctor Jensen. Rosita bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Luego me cuentas. Me está llamando Satán.

—Rosita —susurró Beth, mirando de reojo al doctor, pero ella sólo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

Beth suspiró y se dirigió a la sala de descansos para ver la tabla de tareas.

 

Horas después, cuando estaba preparándose para salir, una voz la detuvo. Cuando se volvió, se encontró a Lori caminando hacia ella.

—Hola, Lori —la saludó, sonriente—. No te he visto en todo el día.

— ¿Estás viviendo aquí? —le preguntó de sopetón, y a Beth se le cambió la cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu padre llamó a Rick el otro día — _Señor, no_ —, estaba preocupado porque decía que habías desaparecido después de haberte quedado sin casa, y luego volvió a llamar para decir que ahora estabas con Rosita. Me lo creí, pero luego encontré una bolsa con ropa donde guardamos los medicamentos y recordé que Rosita vive en un apartamento diminuto con más gente y-

—Lori —la interrumpió ella—, no estoy viviendo aquí. Tengo casa.

La mujer pareció desinflarse ante sus palabras, pero enseguida volvió a la carga.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora? Beth, deberías habérmelo contado. Sabes que en mi casa siempre hay sitio para ti.

—Pero no era necesario —repuso ella—. Estoy… escucha, tienes que guardarme el secreto, ¿vale?

Lori asintió, y Beth se aproximó más a ella.

—Comparto piso con Daryl —susurró, y Lori se la quedó mirando—. No pienses nada raro. Me lo encontré en la residencia la misma noche que mi padre llamó a Rick y vio que iba a quedarme aquí y él me ofreció la habitación extra en su casa. Estoy de alquiler.

—Daryl —repitió Lori, incrédula—. Daryl Dixon.

—Sí, Daryl Dixon. El hijo de la señora Dixon.

—Beth, pero tú… —parecía estar poniendo sus pensamientos en orden—. Entonces anoche, ¿dormisteis juntos?

— ¡No!—se apresuró a aclarar Beth—. No, ya te he dicho que entre nosotros no hay nada.

— ¿Por qué suenas tan decepcionada? —una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de su amiga, y Beth le dio un suave codazo.

—Me ha hecho el favor de mi vida y ayer, con todo lo de su madre, me porté como una idiota entrometida. Pero ya lo hemos arreglado.

—Oh, ahora sonáis como una parejita.

—Calla —replicó Beth, sonrojada—. Y no puedes decírselo a nadie.

—No, te lo prometo —aseguró Lori—. Aunque creo que deberías contárselo a Rosita, para que no le pille de sorpresa que “estés viviendo con ella”.

Beth asintió, y Lori la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Todo saldrá bien, Beth —le dijo—. No te preocupes.

Beth cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente. Lori era su amiga, pero a veces sentía que era también como su segunda madre, y estando tan lejos de su familia, tenerla a ella cerca era una bendición.

Se apretó un poquito más contra ella y sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio haber dicho las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

* * *

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Beth, parada en mitad del aparcamiento. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—No vas a volver andando hasta el piso, ¿no? —lo cierto es que tenía razón. Ahora vivía mucho más lejos, y andar por ciertas calles a esas horas no era la mejor idea.

—Pues… gracias —le dijo, y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto en la camioneta. Daryl se montó y arrancó, y mientras conducía, Beth encendió la radio—. Esta noche voy a pasarla con la señora Dixon. Si no vas a salir, podría coger las llaves para poder volver sin tener que despertarte.

—Ya te he hecho una copia —comentó él como si nada, y rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta encontrar dos llaves en el mismo llavero y dárselas—. Pero en realidad no hace falta.

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo Beth.

—Yo también voy a verla —contestó, pero Beth ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, Daryl, no tienes que hacerlo. Lo decía en serio, no me gustaría presionarte.

—Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo —señaló él—. Además, supongo que no me vino mal.

Beth sonrió y volvió a fijar la vista en las llaves en su regazo.

—Vale, pero esta vez sin los gritos en un hospital a las seis de la mañana —repuso Beth, con el tono de broma presente en su voz. Beth juró que vio cómo las comisuras de su boca se levantaban ligeramente.

—Lo intentaré.

Y Beth sonrió más anchamente y comenzó a cantar suavemente con la radio.

 

_I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you_

_I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you_

_I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un comentario y decidme qué os ha parecido. ¡Un abrazo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 1! Estoy súper emocionada por toda la idea, y aunque aún la estoy desarrollando, me siento bastante inspirada y de hecho tengo la mitad del argumento planeado.  
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer y por favor review!


End file.
